Love is a Battlefield
by jfine
Summary: It takes place right after Jeanne leaves via elevator Internal Affairs. So, spoilers for Internal Affairs, anything before and possible any episodes thereafter. Ziva tries to cheer Tony up...but how? Heh. We'll see! TIVA! *mature themes*
1. Pink Situation

"I wish I'd never met you."...Jeanne uttered, in tears.

The elevator doors closed, Tony stood near them, shaking, on the verge of crying.

A hand touched his right arm, his eyes swung towards it.

"You did the right thing, Tony."...Ziva spoke softly, her left hand slid down to his hand gripping his fingers.

Tony turned his head away..."Yeah, but for who, Ziva?"

Ziva turned her body, moving in front of him, still holding onto his fingers..."In the end...both."

"It doesn't feel right."

"Tony, look at me."...Ziva said, her right hand moved to his left cheek, easing his face forward..."You did the right thing."...She pulled her hand away, sliding her fingertips along his cheek, their eyes staring into one another..."Let both of your hearts heal."

"B-but, I lied to her..."

Ziva lifted her finger to Tony's lips..."Truth is beautiful, without doubt; but so are lies."

"I don't understand any of this, Ziva."...Tony took a step towards the elevator.

Ziva doesn't let go of his fingers..."Sometimes the truth can hurt worse than the lie, Tony."...She lowered her head..."Did you love her?"

"Yeah, I did, Ziva."...Tony confessed his feelings.

Ziva sighed deeply..."I fell in love with a dying man, remember? But I could not tell him that, how would that be fair to him? Me?"...She looked up, staring back into his eyes.

"I'm sorry about Roy...I know you loved him."

"No, it was not true love, Tony."...She swallowed hard..."I realize now that I loved aspects of him and, and I had these feelings that I never felt before rushing through me and feeling his pain and being there for him...it, it made my heart ache."...She moved her right hand to her chest, holding it to her heart..."And when he died, I thought no one could make me feel that way again, but I was wrong, Tony, wrong."...Her chin dropped, breaking their eye contact, but she quickly looked up, looking back into his eyes..."There is something greater, brighter, stronger in my heart which keeps me going and, and I..."

"Ziva, I know you're trying to help and I appreciate it, but I gotta get out of here, clear my head. It's going to take me some time."

"No, I made that mistake last time, not again. You are coming with me."

"What?"...Tony sighed..."I kinda wanna be alone, Ziva."

"No, I am your partner and your friend, it is the least I can do, yes?"...She stood there firm.

"You're not taking no for an answer are you?"...He asked, already knowing the answer.

"No."...She shook her head left to right and moved to the elevator, clicking the button..."You still owe me a drink, do you not remember your promise to me?"

"Uh, I was being held by gunpoint by a drug-dealing pimp and a hooker who sniffed drugs out of her brother's intestines...intestines, Ziva...can ya cut me some slack, please? If you didn't catch the key word there, it was INTESTINES, Ziva."

The elevator doors opened, Ziva stepped into the elevator..."No."...She replied, she pointed down and to her right..."Now."

Tony followed her in, standing next to her..."Let me guess, I'm buying?"...They looked at each other.

"I will get the first round."...She replied, smiling at him.

Tony lowered his head, looking down at the floor..."You were wrong about something, Ziva, you're not a friend."...Ziva turned her head towards him, squinting..."You're my best friend."

Ziva smiled.

* * *

Tony sat on a bar stool stirring his martini slowly, looking depressed.

"Will you stop looking like that."...Ziva groaned..."For the last time, you are a good person, you just got caught in something you could not get out of without lying...you would make a good Mossad officer."

"Why do you say that?"

"You had everyone fooled for close to a year, even Gibbs...that takes talent."

"I'm a man, Ziva...we all lie. It's not that hard."

"How is that?"

"Believe me, Ziva, not all pants look great on a woman's ass."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"...He said, giving her a quick glance.

Ziva hops off of her stool, chuckling, she turns away from Tony and presses her hands against her stool, bending slightly over..."Rate me."

"Naw and for the record, I still haven't shaved my ass."

"Tony, look at my ass...now!"...She raised her voice, demanding that he look at her butt.

"She does have a nice ass."...A man behind the bar said.

Tony and Ziva both looked at the bartender..."Eyes left, buddy."...Tony snarled, showing signs of jealousy.

Tony turned his head, catching a glimpse of her backside..."Of course, there is always exceptions to the rule."...His eyes moved back to his martini, he continued to stir it.

Ziva chuckled again, she turned back towards him and stopped when she realized he wasn't looking at her anymore..."Why are you stirring it, if you had it shaken in the first place, yes?"

"Huh?"

"Your martini."...Ziva pointed to it.

"Oh, that's because...never mind..."

Ziva bumps up against him with her hip, smiling..."Where is the James Pond impersonation? You know you want to do it, hmm?"

"Bond, not pond, Ziva."...Tony shrugged..."I'm just not in a drinking mood, which is odd since I'm depressed, but hey, that's why it's strangely weird, yet weirdly strange, right?"

Ziva leaned her arm against the bar, moving her head over the bar, trying to look at his face..."What are you talking about?"...She shook her head..."No matter, we will go somewhere else, your favorite place in the world!"...She cheered.

"You're gonna take me to a strip club?"...Tony flashed a half-hearted smile in Ziva direction.

"Nooooo."...She retorted, punching him on the arm..."Somewhere fun!"

"Strip clubs are fun, Ziva."

Ziva rolled her eyes, shaking her head..."No, fun with me."

"Ziva."...He sighed..."I'm just a miserable bastard right now."

"Get up, we're leaving."

Tony groaned..."We just got here...thought you wanted a drink?"

"Do not make me hurt you."...She grabbed his shoulder, giving his jacket a yank.

Tony grunted getting off the stool..."Where are we going now?"

"Some place fun! Have you not been listening? Don't you want to be happy?!"...She exclaimed, trying to cheer him up.

"Seeing naked woman makes me happy, Ziva."

"Maybe you will see me naked, yes?"...Ziva smirked

"Uh, I've seen you naked, Ziva, sure it's nice and all, but..."

"But?!"...She starts getting defensive..."Is it because I have small breasts?"

Tony gritted his teeth, he thought for a moment, trying to think of the words to get out of this one..."Uh, huh, what? Um, nope, I mean, you have a fantastic body, it's just that, uh, well, umm...ready to go?"...Tony rambled on, he quickly turned pulling a ten from his pocket, placing it on the bar..."Keep it."

She grabs his jacket sleeve, turning him back towards her..."I am your partner, we are supposed to bust each others bells, yes?"...Ziva grinned..."And you do know I clockblock you for your own good, yes?"...Her grin widened.

"Heh."...He smiled, slowly shaking his head..."Okay, I know you're screwing with me now."

She smiled finally seeing him smile again..."Come, Tony...this is a night you will never forget."...Her right hand moved to his left hand, wrapping her slender fingers around his wrist, pulling him towards the door.

"Where are we going?"...Tony said, his eyes wandered down to her butt.

Ziva shot her head back, smiling..."You will see."...She stopped, seeing Tony's eyes were looking down..."Are you looking at my ass?"

Tony's eyes moved back to her face..."Uh, maybe, uh yeah, yeah, I was looking at your ass and I was kinda wondering...is this a yellow light situation or a red light?"

"Hmm."...Ziva bit her lower lip..."Pink?"...She suggested.

"Wouldn't that be a little lower?"...He grinned.

"What?"...She replied, tiltering her head, squinting her eyes.

"Never mind."...He hurried them out the door.


	2. A Promise

Two teenage boys moved stealthily in a darkened room…"Over there."…One whispered to the other.

"Yeah, I see him."…The other replied softly, lifting his gun chest high, he pointed it towards a man who was standing away from them.

Suddenly, their chests start to light up, they both looked down, then turned towards a chuckle, seeing a smirking Ziva…"We win again!"…She exclaimed happily.

Tony shook his head, moving past the kids…"You do know you just use your crazy ninja skills to beat two 15 year old kids in laser tag, right?"

Ziva grinned..."But we won, Tony!"

"Heh."…He continued shake his head.

"We got beat by a girl, Kyle. Ugh."…One of the boys spoke, which made Ziva chuckle once again.

"I hate old people."…Kyle groaned as they walked towards a doorway.

"Who are you calling old?!"…Ziva's face changed immediately…"I am not old; I am thir…younger than him!"…She pointed at Tony.

"Control your wife, dude!"

Ziva scoffed, taking a step towards the boys.

Tony wraps his arms around Ziva's waist, pulling her back to his body…"Wwwhoa there, tigress!"…Ziva initially started to struggle, but stopped, she looked down seeing his interlocked finger pressed against her stomach..."They're just kids, Ziva."

She moved her hands to his…"Tigress?"…She asked, turning her head back towards him.

"A female tiger."

"You think of me as a female tiger?"…She asked, looking perplexed.

"It's a saying, Ziva."…He lowered his head slightly, she could feel his hot breath on her neck as he slowly started to whisper in her ear, she closed her eyes…"You're more jaguar anyway: smooth, swift, silent…cunning, and of course…deadly."

Tony pulled his hands apart, stepping back from her, pulling at the velcro straps on his vest, taking it off…"Can I go home now?"…He asked.

Ziva let out a small, yet firm gasp as she opened her eyes. She slid her hands up her stomach to her chest, they were shaking.

"Ziva?"

She quickly composed herself, turning around…"Yes?"

"Home."

"What of it?"...She asked.

"Can I go?"

"No."

"Why not? Wait, what else do you have planned? Miniature golf? Bowling?"

He stopped as she gritted her teeth.

"It was bowling wasn't it?"...Tony asked.

"No, no, maybe, yes, it was bowling...but we can do something else, like...go-karting, yes, go-karting! Sounds fun, yes?"

"Heh."...He reaches out, tugging at a velcro strap on her vest.

"What?"...She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Banned for life, means banned for life, Zee-vah."

"Ooh, yes...that was not fair."

"You jumped a go-kart out of the track and drove it down the road."

"Yes, but I brought it back, did I not?"

Tony flashed her a huge smile..."And thus, one of the many, many reasons I..."...Tony stop, he shakes his head..."Heh."...He yanks at another velcro strap on Ziva's vest, it falls away from her torso, he takes a step past her, giving her pony tail a smack before moving to and through the door.

She turned, watching him leave, she tilted her head..."What was he going to say?"...She spoke to herself..."Wait, I know what we can do!"...She shouted, running after him.

* * *

Ziva was squatted reading the back of a DVD box, inside a video store, she turned looking at Tony, showing him the front of the box..."Have you seen...wait, of course you have, stupid question."

"Walk Hard was terrible, Ziva."

"You pick a movie then."

"Uh, Ziva, I have 283 DVDs at home."

"I thought it was 232? What did you buy?"

"Heh. You do have a photographic memory."

"And you have a pornographic memory, yes?"...She smirked.

"No comment."...Tony simply smiled.

Ziva looked at her watch..."We have five minutes."

"Hmm?"…Tony scanned the shelves, he grinned..."Heh."...He reaches out, picking up a box, he holds it out to Ziva..."Who does this remind you of?"

Ziva turned, looking at the box..."I do not think McGee is 40, Tony."...She chuckled.

Tony placed the box back on the shelf, he turned around..."Ohh, this is a classic, Ziva!"...He said, with much excitement in his voice.

Tony picked up a copy of Young Frankenstein.

"That is a comedy?"...She cocked her head, looking confused.

"One of the best comedies of all-time, Zee-vah!"

_"Dr. Frankenstein..."_

_"Fronkensteen." _

_"You're putting me on. _

_"No, it's pronounced 'Fronkensteen.'"_

_"Do you also say 'Froaderick?'" _

_"No...Frederick."_

_"Well, why isn't it 'Froaderick Fronkensteen?'"_

_"It isn't; it's Frederick Fronkensteen." _

_"I see." _

_"You must be Igor."_

_"No, it's pronounced 'eye-gor.'"_

_"But they told me it was 'ee-gor.'" _

_"Well, they were wrong then, weren't they?"__..._Tony recited a scene from the film..."Heh."

Ziva just stared at him, looking completely and utterly lost.

"Uhh."...He reaches and grabs another movie..."Or we could get..."...Tony looks at the box..."...a chick flick like 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days.'...which is, shockingly, not that bad...for a chick flick."

She takes the box from him..."Ooh, it has Matthew McConaughey in it, he always takes his shirt off, we will get this."

"Heh."...Tony softly sighed, shaking his head as Ziva grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the front of the store..."What?"

"We ordered pizza, remember?"...Ziva said, looking back at him..."Hurry."

After paying for it, they exit the store into the darkness of the night. Ziva stopped..."Could you go pick up the pizza, I forgot something...I will pick you up."

Tony shrugged..."Okay."...He jogs to an intersection, waiting for the light to turn.

An engine revs in the shadows, Jeanne grips a steering wheel tightly, still in tears. She pushed down on the acclerator, reving the engine some more, she moves her hand to gear shift.

The passenger side door opens, Ziva gets inside Jeanne's car. She reaches over, turning off the engine, taking the keys out of the ignition..."Shalom, Jeanne."...She said, closing the door.

Jeanne looked towards Ziva, tears in her eyes..."Who are you?"

"I am his partner, my name is Ziva David."

"Shalom? You're Lisa, aren't you?"...Jeanne wiped her face..."He was always talking about another professor named Lisa, who was Israeli, he always had great things to say about her."...She sighed deeply..."Just another lie."

"What are you doing? You were going to run him over, yes? Is running him over going to make you feel better?"...Ziva stared at her..."Honestly?!"

"Maybe, how would you know, he didn't lie to you!"...She blasted back.

Ziva lowered her head, sighing, she didn't speak.

"Oh my God, he was sleeping with both of us, wasn't he?"

"No."...Ziva replied, softly, she slowly swung her head towards Jeanne with a disheartened look on her face.

Jeanne stared at Ziva's face..."You love him don't you?"

Ziva shook her head, looking towards a distraught Jeanne..."Why ruin your life for him? What will that prove? If you truly love him, let him go, it is the best for both of you...can you not see that?"

"Answer the question!"...Jeanne yelled.

Ziva lowered her head, looking down at her feet..."Yes...yes, I do."...Ziva admitted her love for Tony. She opened the door..."I envy you, Jeanne...at least you have had him."

Ziva gets out of the car and squats towards Jeanne, she drops Jeanne's keys in the middle of the passenger seat..."Be happy, you are free to do whatever you like...but if you do this again...I will kill you."...She said, coldly and without hesitation.

"What is that, a threat?"

"No, that is a promise."...Ziva stands, slamming the car door, she quickly moved to her car seeing Tony standing outside the pizzeria holding a box, she jumps into her car and drives over to him, picking him up.

Ziva leans over, opening the passenger door, Tony hands her the pizza..."Everything okay?"...Tony asked, getting in the car.

"Ceinture de sécurité."...Ziva grinned, looking at Tony.

Tony looked at her..."What?"...She slams on the gas, sending Tony back into his seat.

"Seat belt!"...Ziva chuckled.

Jeanne sat in her car as they zoomed by, her face in her hands, crying uncontrollably.


	3. Be A Woman

Tony sat a pizza box on his coffee table, opening it…"Beer?"…Tony asked, moving into the kitchen.

"Wine cooler, if you have it."

"I may have a few left."…Tony answered, opening his fridge; it was filled with beer bottles, wine coolers and a carton of milk, expiration date, unknown.

Ziva was standing in the middle of Tony's front room, she lifted a slice of pizza from the pizza box, taking a bite, she lays it down just as quickly. She looked around the room as she chewed, she swallowed and licked her fingers as she stepped forward..."This is new."...She said, looking at a cabinet.

"What's new?"...Tony asked, moving through a doorway from the kitchen, holding a bottle of beer and a wine cooler..."Your peach wine cooler."...Handing it to her.

"Toda."...Ziva sat the wine cooler down, opening the cabinet.

"Hey, don't look in there."

"Why?"...She asked, looking back. Her eyes swung back towards the cabinet. She smiled..."Disney movies? You?"...She asked, surprised.

"I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knew a guy, who thought he knew a guy, who knew a guy, who busted a dirtbag, so I got them from a friend of the guy that busted the dirtbag...wait, I think I'm leaving out a guy."...Tony shrugged..."They were seized."

"Why did not you just say that from the beginning? Never mind, I forgot, it is you."...She chuckled..."But why, hmm? I thought you hated Disney movies?"

"Not all Disney movies, Ziva...I liked the Incredibles and the first Pirates movie didn't suck too badly."...He shrugged…"And who knows, maybe one of these days I'll have some kids of my own."

"Tony with kids? That would be…interesting."…She chuckled…"That is if, they work, yes?"…She smirked; Tony turned and walked towards the couch…"You know, the sperm clinic."…She said, trying to convey what she meant.

Tony sat…"I know what you meant."…He reaches for a slice, shoving it into his mouth.

"I…I did not mean anything by it."

"It's fine, Ziva."…He answered, between bites…"Maybe they're like wine, you know what they say, some things get better with age."…He smiled, but quickly lowered his head.

She turned back towards the cabinet, she started looking at the movies, she quickly looked back…"Tony, you bought these for me, yes?"

Tony was silent.

"I always ask you when I come over if you have Disney movies."

"Yeah, so?"

"You never did, but now you do?"

"Just a coincidence."

"I thought we did not believe in coincidences?"…She asked as Tony finished off his beer quickly.

Tony stood, moving back into the kitchen, grabbing another beer from the fridge..."Want another wine cooler?"

Ziva looked towards her non-opened wine cooler…"Can I have some ice?"

Tony peeks his head in the doorway…"Why?"

"I like my wine cooler ice cold...like my stare."...She stared at him, letting out a smile at the end.

"Heh."...Tony shook his head..."Ice coming right up...that's if I have ice."...Tony opened his freezer, there was single cube of ice, Tony lifts the cube from the tray and closes the door..."I'll fill you later."...He moves to the cabinet taking out a glass, he pops the ice in and moves back into the living room, handing her the glass.

She shakes the glass, the single ice cube danced in the glass..."Are we conversing ice now?"

"Yeah, global warming."

Ziva shrugged, shaking her head, she turned back to the movies…"Ooh, you have the Little Mermaid!"

"Uh, yeah...and it's sequel, Ziva."

"There's a sequel?!"...Ziva turned, staring at him, her mouth wide open, shocked..."We MUST watch it!"

Tony couldn't help but smile, a world class assassin was standing in front of him, showing the little girl inside her…(She's smart, sexy, skillfull with a blade, not to mention cuter than hell and she loves her Disney movies.)...He thought to himself..."Heh."

"Put it in, put it in!"…She cheered, moving towards him.

"Put what…in?"

"The movie! What else?"

"Ohhh…never mind."…Tony stood quickly, moving to the cabinet, pulling The Little Mermaid II case out, he opened it and moved to the DVD player, he turned, Ziva was sitting in his spot…"Hey, that's my spot, it was warm and everything."

"Why do you think I'm sitting it in?"…She grinned, she opened up her wine cooler and picked up the glass and poured it, she frowned…"The ice is almost gone already."

Tony clicked his tongue…"Shrinkage, I hate when that happens."

Ziva started to giggle, which turned into a full out laugh, she shook her head…"No wonder you do not have ice."

Tony smiled..."You just love bustin' my bells, don't ya?"

"I think you mean balls, Tony."...She laughed.

"Heh. That's a first…"

She grabs his hand and pulls him onto the couch..."Shh, the movie is starting."...Tony sat back, putting his arms along the top of his couch.

Ziva was sitting on the edge of couch, she leans forward grabbing her slice of pizza, she fell back, pressing her side against Tony, the back of her head on his shoulder, she smiled losing herself in the movie.

* * *

The DVD menu for The Little Mermaid II was looping on the television, they were both asleep, snoring. Tony was slouching against the arm of the couch, his head hanging down, his chin resting on his chest. Ziva was laying down, her legs curled up to her chest, her head in his lap, her right hand layed across his knee.

A phone rings, Ziva quickly turns her head hitting her face against his crotch..."Ow."...She sat up, holding her nose.

Tony grunted..."What are you doing?"...Moving his hand to his crotch, holding it.

"Why was your crotch touching my face?"

"How would I know, I was asleep, but hey, I can play that game, too...why was your face touching my crotch?"...He fired back.

They just stared at each other, both of them squinting..."Are you going to answer that?"...Ziva wondered.

"Do you promise not to touch my crotch with your face again? Heh."

Ziva rolled her eyes, standing..."Idiot."...She walked away, shaking her head.

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom."

Tony flipped opened his cell..."DiNozzo...yeah, Boss, I'll be right there...Ziva? Yeah, yeah, I'll find her."

Tony stood, snapping his cell closed..."Ziva?"...Tony spoke, moving through a doorway towards his bedroom and bathroom.

He moved to a door, he could hear the shower running..."You're taking a shower?"...He thought out loud, he knocks on the door..."Ziva?

She didn't respond.

He grunted moving to his bedroom door, he flung it open, the sound of the shower seemed to get louder, he yanked at his dress shirt, quickly taking it off, he tosses it towards the door to the bathroom, knocking it open about a foot...steam rose above Ziva as she stood under the shower head with her back to him, her hands running through her hair, water dripped down her naked body.

Tony just stood there, his eyes slowly traveled up and down the length of her body: from her long, wet hair, to her dimpled lower back, to her long smooth legs. He grinned. He quickly shook his head remember where he was, he moved to the door as she started to turn. He quickly pulled the door closed..."Ziva!"

"Yes."...She replied, turning off the water.

"What are you doing?"

"I took a shower, I smelled like wine cooler and pizza."

"That's a breakfast of champions to some, Zee-vah."

"Yeah, you."...She grabbed a towel, wrapping herself in it..."Who was on the phone?"

"Gibbs...he wants me to find you."

"You found me!"...She softly laughed.

Tony nodded..."That I did."...He layed his hand and the side of his face against the door..."So, can I see you naked?"...He joked, letting out a small laugh.

Ziva bit her lower lip...(_Yes_)...She thought to herself..."You would like that, yes?"...She teased him, she took a step towards the door, reaching for the handle, she hesitated for a moment, but quickly turns and pops it open, dropping her towel, she grinned, standing there completely naked, but Tony wasn't there.

"Tony?"...She called out.

"Yeah?"...He replied, standing in the hallway, on the other side of the door..."I put some sweats out for you, by the way, they're on the bed."

Ziva stepped into his bedroom, sighing, she moved to the bed, lifting a gray hoodie from the bed, she bought it to her nose, breathing in.

* * *

"I need a bag for my clothes."...Ziva said, stepped into the kitchen wearing Tony's Ohio State gray sweat pants and a hoodie, Tony was sitting on the counter eating something out of a bowl.

"What are you eating?"...She asked.

"Cereal, you want some?"...She stepped towards him, opening her mouth, he placed a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

She chewed it thoroughly and smiled..."Tastes like peanut butter."

Tony pointed towards a box of Peanut Butter Cap 'N Crunch, he turned back, her eyes were looking at the box, he extended his finger to her chin, wiping up a trail of milk.

She looked back at him..."What?"

"You dribble when you eat."...He smiled, bringing his finger to his mouth, cleaning the milk off. He dropped off the counter, handing her the bowl..."Finish it."...He placed his hands on her shoulder, he leaned in, pressing his lips against her forehead, kissing her softly. He pulled away, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

Tony stopped..."Thanks."

"For what?"

"Being there for me, you being you. It really, really meant a lot to me."...Tony cleared his throat..."Basically, everything...thanks, Ziva."...He disappeared through the door..."You didn't use all the hot water, did ya?"...He called out..."FYI, those look way better on you, than me."

Ziva looked down, she played with the strings of the hoodie, twirling them with her fingers, she looked at the bowl of cereal, digging into it with the spoon, she turns setting the bowl on the counter. She took a deep breath, slowly letting it out..."Be a woman, Ziva."...She sighed..."Tell him that you love him."


	4. Good Luck

**Notes: This takes place the day Tony and Nikki go to Iraq in the episode "_In the Zone,"_ so, possible spoilers for "_In the Zone"_**

**_Jenny is on leave._**

**_Assistant Director Leon Vance is running NCIS during this story._**

* * *

The elevator dinged, Tony and Ziva stood next to each other, she was holding two cups of coffee.

Gibbs rose from his desk, walking towards them..."I called you an hour ago, DiNozzo, where the hell have you been?"

Ziva stepped off first, Tony right behind..."Here, there, everywhere."...Tony started to speak, Gibbs didn't look amused..."I found her, if that's any consolation...uh, sorry, Boss."

Gibbs stares at Ziva..."What's rule #3?"

"Uh, never believe what you're told. Always double check?"...Tony answered.

"Never be unreachable."...Ziva quickly replied.

"Damn, you sure?"...Tony questioned.

Gibbs glared at Tony.

"Shutting up, Boss."

Gibbs turned back to Ziva..."It's not her fault, Gibbs. She was with me."

"Excuse me?"

"She was trying to cheer me up after the whole being accused of murder thing."

Gibbs looked at Ziva, gestured towards the bullpen with his head. She slips past, moving past her desk to McGee's, kissing him on the cheek, handing him a cup of coffee.

"And did it work?"...Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, yeah it did, Boss...it took about an hour and several locations, but yeah."

"Good, because I need you to focus."

"We have a case, Boss? Should we gear up?"

"Not me, you."

"Okay, where am I going?"

"Iraq."

Tony cocked his head, looking off to the side..."Wasn't expecting that, Gibbs."

"And you're most likely escorting Nikki Jardine."

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Wait, Miss Germophobe is going to Iraq? Wait, wait, wait, wait, Boss."...Tony rubs his brow..."I'm trying to understand this. She, who won't even touch a doorknob with her bare hand is going to freakin' Iraq? Ok, I get it. Uh, nope, I don't. That's like Ziva eating a porkchop wrapped in tasty bacon!"

"She's the only one who speaks Arabic."

Tony looked towards Ziva.

"Not a chance in hell, DiNozzo...and I don't want McGee going either."...Gibbs suggestively nodded.

"Boss?"

"His skills are better suited for here and I'll be damned if I lose an agent, maybe two because he froze under fire."

"I know I give him crap all the time, but he is a good agent, Boss."

"I know, DiNozzo, I trained him."...Gibbs pats Tony on the arm then presses the elevator button.

"Heh. The little McGoo grows on ya, doesn't he?"

"Just worry about Jardine."

Tony groaned..."Does she have any field experience whatsoever?"

Gibbs moved into the elevator..."What do you think?"...The doors closed, leaving Tony staring at the door.

"What do I think?"...Tony moved his hand to his stomach..."I think I suddenly have a craving for a BLT."

* * *

**Acting Director Vance had just informed Tony and Nikki they are going to Iraq**

"Looks like I'm going to Iraq."...Tony declared, standing from his desk, holding his bag. He walked towards the elevator, Ziva rose quickly, moving to and sliding through the doors before they closed.

"Why do you do that?"...Ziva asked.

"Do what?"

"Treat McGee like he's an idiot."

"He's a probie, that's his job...and he should be used to it."

"I have been here shorter than him and yet you do not treat me like that."

"You're different, Ziva."

"Because I have a vagina, yes?"

Tony turned towards her as the elevator doors opened..."Wait, you have a vagina?"

Ziva groaned, rolling her eyes..."Idiot."...She said, stepping out of the elevator.

Tony took a step, grabbing her arm, they both stood in the doorway, stopping the doors from closing..."McGee has trouble picking what kind of muffin he wants from the food cart, he's not ready for a warzone."

"And this Nikki is?"

"Ziva..."...He took a deep breath..."There's no one I'd rather have covering my back than you, but you heard the acting Director, my, your, Gibbs's hands are tied and aren't you one who said, sometimes the truth can hurt worse than the lie?"

They stood looking at each other, Ziva raised her head, looking into his eyes..."You will come back to me?"

"Of course I will...I'll be back soon as I can, I don't tan well, you know that. Heh."

"Why do you joke? You could die there."

"It's how I cope, Ziva. I could die here, right now, ya know?"...He smiled..."You should've seen the zingers I told when I had the plague, they were doozies. Besides, I already know how I'm gonna die, in bed, making love."

Ziva's eyes widened..."To whom?"...(_Me_?)...She thought, bordering on begging.

"Heh. I dunno, you have someone in mind?"...He smiled..."But it'll be a massive heart attack, Zee-vah. Coming and going at the same time: the DiNozzo way."...He smirked.

"Close your eyes, Tony."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"...She said, starting to get frustrated.

"Okay, okay...I'm sorry."...Tony closed his eyes.

Ziva sighed, she moved her hands to his face..."For good luck."...She stood on her toes as she softly kissed him on the lips, her hands slid down along the lapel on his jacket before gently pushing him out the elevator door. She took a step back..."I...I...be safe."

Tony opened his eyes as the doors started to close, she was smiling.

Ziva stepped off the elevator back into the squad room, her cell rang, she quickly answers it..."David."

"By the way, I know you have a vagina."...Tony spoke, the phone clicks.

Ziva chuckles, she slowly snaps her cell shut, pressing it against her chest. She moves to her desk and sat down, she thought for a moment, then quickly took out her cell and dialed..."Officer Bashan, _bevakasha_."


	5. Waves of Emotion

Tony sat against the inside wall of a C-130 cargo plane, his head back, his shades firmly pressed to his face, his arms folded across his black shirt, he was silent.

Nikki sat next to him as the plane shook vigorously, she looked down, seeing dirt on the floor, she shuddered, grabbing her bag, unzipping it and taking out a wet nap..."Tony!"...She yelled, but Tony didn't respond..."Tony!"...She yelled again, yet still he didn't respond.

She grabbed Tony's wrist with the wet nap, his head turned, he took earphones out of his ears..."What is it?"

Nikki started to speak when the plane shook even harder, she grabbed onto his arm, holding it tightly..."It's just turbulence, we're fine!"

Nikki quickly let go of Tony's arm, looking at her hands, she starts rubbing her hands and forearms with the wet nap feverishly..."The essence of DiNozzo doesn't come off quite so easily, it's a trademark of DiNozzo's lineage...or there's always the...OH NO, you have DiNozzo cooties now! Heh."...Tony shouted, with a smile..."Whichever you prefer."

Tony watched Nikki has she opened a ziplock bag, placing the used wet nap inside, closing it, then putting it back into her bag, she then took out a bottle of hand sanitizer, squirting a dab into her hands and starts to rub her hands together.

Tony tried to say something, but he just couldn't get it out, she turned looking at him looking at her..."What?"...She asked.

"Why in the blue hell are you going to Iraq?"

"Blue hell?"...She quickly replied.

"Heard it on wrestling once."...Tony shrugged.

"Oh, I see."...She looked around the plane..."Uh, Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Remember that coffee cup you brought on board?"

"Yeah."...She said, looking at him.

"Happy aiming."

"You're joking...right?"

"If I was joking, you'd be laughing."

Tony starts laughing.

"That's not funny."

"It is to the person who didn't drink...how many cups of coffee before we left? 3?"

"4."...She said softly.

"What?"

"I had 4 cups of coffee before we left."

Tony started to laugh again, he reaches into his bag, taking out a plastic grocery bag..."Good luck."

Nikki looked at the bag..."Please tell me you're kidding."

"Nope."...He looked at her as she looked literally scared to death..."Uh, you better cross those legs of yours then, Nikki."...Tony looked at his watch..."Only 7-8 hours to go. You can do it."...He gives her a thumb's up, nodding towards her..."Piece of cake. Easy as pie. Splish! Splash! AHHHHHHHHHH!"...He grinned..."Heh."

Nikki sighs, rolling her eyes, she grabs the bag..."Hey, you're a woman, what does it mean when a..."...Tony started to say.

"Is this about Ziva?"...Nikki replied.

"Uh, no."

"Okay, go on...but hurry up, I gotta figure this out."...Nikki said, holding the plastic bag gingerly with two fingers away from her body.

"Okay, what does it mean when a woman, not born in America, kisses you on the lips 'good luck' and when I say, not born in America, well, lets go with Israel, yeah, that's good...does that mean anything special, Nikki, since you're a woman and you know the middle east so well, so you know, what do you think?"

Nikki just stared at him.

"What, do I have something on my face?"

* * *

**McGee walks past Ziva, noticing she was looking at Iraq's time zone, she raised her hand towards him, after McGee told her Tony and Nikki were most likely at their hotel.**

Ziva lowered her hand, staring at the screen, she lowered her head, sighing.

"You okay, Ziva?"...McGee asked.

"Yeah, I am just worried about him."

"Don't you mean, them?"

"Yeah."...She softly replied.

McGee walked behind his desk..."Damn him."...McGee grunted, sitting down.

"Damn who, McGee?"...Ziva asked.

"Tony...he knew I wanted to go to Baghdad...and that I've never gone before."...He grunted louder..."He can be such an ass!"

"You do know he cares for you more than he lets on, yes?"...Ziva said, looking towards McGee.

"Yeah, I know."...McGee sighed, looking at Ziva..."And you care far more for him than you let on, too."...He whispered to himself.

Ziva rose from her chair..."Do you care to repeat that?"...She said, moving towards his desk.

"Come on, Ziva, it's not hard to see, you love him."

Ziva shook her head..."What are you talking about? This is not one your book, Tim. That is fiction. I am not Officer Lisa and he is not Agent Tommy."

"The book is, yes, but remember it's written from my observations of the team, of you guys."

"That is ridiculous."

"Is it?"...McGee asked.

McGee's phone rang, he lifts it to his ear..."We'll be right down, Abby."...He turned to Ziva..."Abby is about to make contact with Tony via webcam in Iraq."

Ziva's eyes opened wide as she dashed towards the elevator.

McGee shook his head..."Not in love, my ass."

* * *

**Just after Abby ends the webcam conference with Tony. McGee, Abby and Ziva stood next to one another in Abby's lab.**

Ziva turns to Abby..."He looked tired, you do not think he and Nikki?"

Abby looked at Ziva..."With what, a hazmat suit?"

Ziva laughed..."That is what Tony said."

"Jealous much, Ziva?"...McGee spoke up.

Ziva scoffed..."Who me? Of who exactly, hmm?"

"Who's in Iraq with Tony?"...McGee said, he turned and promptly left.

Ziva just stood there..."What is he talking about, Abby?"

"Who knows, it's McGee, he's probably still pissed about not going to Baghdad."

Ziva nodded in agreement..."Abby, do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Sorry, I can't, I'm going over to McGee, we're gonna have a Grand Theft Auto IV marathon tonight."

"Grand Theft Auto?"...Ziva asked, looking confused.

"It's a video game, you play this foreigner who kills people, it's really cool!"

"I think I have played that game in real life, Abby, but I believe it was called, Mossad, yes?"...Ziva grinned devilishly.

* * *

Ziva walked into the office of Officer Bashan, he was sitting behind his desk. He took his glasses off, rubbing his brow..."What you asked was impossible and blatantly irrational, bordering on stupid, Ziva."

Ziva opened her mouth, but Officer Bashan stood..."Do you know what would've happened if your father caught wind of this?"

"I do not care, Michael."

"What is it with you and this Anthony DiNozzo?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ziva..."...He sighed in frustration..."Your mother would be be bending you over her knee right now at your carelessness, if she were alive."

"I have never asked anything of Mossad, can you not help me now?"

"Ziva! You know you can not set foot on Iraqi soil, it is out of the question."

"What good are you then?!"...She lashed out at him.

She turned to leave, taking a step toward the door.

"Ziva...wait."...He held out his hand to her..."Your father does not trust you."

Ziva turned..."Why? What have I done?"...(Do they know I killed Ari?)...She thought to herself.

"You still have not told us about him and your relationship."

"Who, Michael?"

"The photos, Ziva."

"From close to two years ago?"...She shook her head..."How is that any of Mossad's, my father's business, Michael?!"

"You know how he is, Ziva."

"Aba."...Ziva took a deep breath, closing her eyes, she slowly exhaled.

"Ziva."...Bashan opened his top desk drawer, taking out an envelope..."Here."

Ziva opened her eyes, taking a step back to the desk, picking up the large manila envelope..."What is it, Michael?"

"Some photos taken recently of Agent DiNozzo while in Baghdad. He is fine."

Ziva smiled, she moved around the desk, giving him a kiss on the cheek..."_Toda dod Michael_."...She shot back around the desk and headed towards the door with much haste, she turns the knob, opening it.

"He is not Jewish, Ziva."...Bashan spoke.

Ziva stopped in the doorway..."I was teaching him how to play the piano, Michael."...She vanished through the door, closing it behind her.

* * *

Ziva walked into her living room, wearing nothing but Tony's hoodie, which hung past her knees, her hair down, she sat on the couch, her legs tucked under her. She reached for a wine glass on her coffee table, taking a sip from it. She places the glass back on the table, picking up the envelope. She sat back, opening it, she pulls out a photo, she smiled..."I love you."


	6. Welcome Home, DiNozzo

**Nikki sat next to her brother, holding his hand inside his hospital room.**

Nikki's eyes were fixated on her brother's hand as she held it caringly, she squeezed his hand softly, trying to urge a response.

"Your brother?"...Tony asked, standing in the doorway.

Nikki's eyes slowly rose..."What are you doing here?"

Tony slid his feet forward, first the right, then the left, moving slowly towards the bed, looking exhausted.

"Are you okay?"...Nikki asked, looking concerned.

Tony nodded to her, he let out a grunt as he bent his knees, squatting. His hands gripped the bed's railings, holding himself up..."I really, really hate this place."...Tony wiped his brow with the back of his hand, looking around the room.

"Then why did you come in?"

"I couldn't just drop you off at Bethesda, this place is..."...He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face..."You just need a friend here."

"Why, what happened?"

"You don't know?"...He asked, looking surprised..."It was just your average, run-of-the-mill plague."

Nikki was taken back by his comment, she gripped her brother's hand tighter, looking very perplexed..."Did, did you say...plague?"

"Heh. Yeah, Kate had the same expression."...He shook his head, letting out a soft sigh..."Aww, Kate."...He whispered to himself.

"Kate?"...She wondered out loud.

Tony stood tall, clearing his throat..."I'm proud of you and, uh, I think your brother would be, too...I didn't think you had it in you."

"Neither did I."...Nikki replied.

Tony moved to his left, heading towards a chair, he turns about to sit down.

"You don't have stay, Agent DiNozzo."

"Call me, Tony and like I said, everyone needs a friend in this place."

Nikki smiled at him..."I have my brother and my brother has me, that's all we need."...She smiled again..."I'm sure you're aching to go home, Tony."

Tony groaned..."Actually I have to go into work, Gibbs wants our report first thing in the morning and everyone knows I'm gonna have to write it three or four times before I get it right."

Nikki laughs..."I'm sure you're not that bad."

"Heh. And you'd be wrong, Nik-ay."...He said, playful, ending with a smile..."Anywho...do you need a lift home?"

"Nope, I'll catch a cab later, but thanks."

"You sure? I don't mind waiting."

"Nah, I haven't seen him in awhile and I want to catch up."

Tony ran his hand over his head, from back to front..."Okay."...Tony move to the opposite side of Nikki, he lowered his hand to Nikki's brother's free hand, gripping his hand..."Stick in there, Marine, your sister did you proud."...He pulled his hand away..."If you need anything, Nikki, let me know, okay?"...Tony turned and moved through the door.

Nikki looked up..."Tony."...She called out.

Tony popped his head back into the doorway..."Change your mind about the ride?"

"No."...Nikki said..."About that woman, the one from Israel?"

"Yeah?"

"Go for it."...Nikki smiled.

* * *

Ziva sat with her head down on her desk. McGee walked by, holding a cup of coffee..."You know he should be home anytime, right?"

Ziva quickly raised her head..."What?"

Gibbs called them home last night.

Ziva rose from her chair..."And no one is there to pick him up?"

"He drove, remember?"

"Yes, yes, now I remember...but what about Nikki?"

"You're not getting jealous again, are you?"...McGee said, without thinking about the consequences.

Ziva's head swung slowly towards McGee, her eyes widened in preparation of intense pain he was about to endure.

McGee could almost feel her cold stare..."Uh, I'm sorry."...He quickly uttered.

Ziva moved out from her desk, taking a step towards him.

The elevator dinged, a younger man in a suit walked out..."Ziva David?"...He said in a firm voice.

"Dah-veed."...Ziva replied, turning towards the man.

They met at the cubicle wall near her desk, he reaches into his briefcase, pulling out a envelope, he holds it out to her, she takes it from him..."You've just been served."

Ziva looked at the man oddly as he quickly turned and moved back to the elevator.

"Served for what?"...McGee asked, moving over next to her.

Ziva opened the envelope, pulling out documents, she unfolds them and starts to read, she scoffed..."That _kalba_!"

McGee leered over her shoulder..."Restraining order?"...He said..."From who?"

"Mind your own business, McGee!"...She barked in a pissy tone, she drops the papers onto her desk and headed towards the bathroom angrily.

McGee stood still for an instant, before she vanished into the bathroom...he nonchalantly moved to her desk, he glanced at the document, seeing the name **Jeanne Benoit **clearly in bold print..."That can't be good."...He uttered in a worried voice, through gritted teeth.

Ziva sat on the edge of the toilet, leaning forward, her face in her hands, she sighed deeply, not knowing what to do. She quickly stood up, looking aggravated, at her wit's end.

She shook her head, switching back from the toilet or standing, looking angry at times, perplexed and sad at others.

"I should have killed her when I had the chance."...A standing Ziva said with conviction.

"No, I am a good person, I do not kill for no reason."...The sitting Ziva replied.

"You are a Mossad assassin, act like it!"...The standing Ziva yelled.

"Why? Because it is the easy thing to do?"...The sitting Ziva replied.

"Shut up!"...The standing Ziva yelled at herself..."It is just a stupid woman!"

"A scared woman, a scorned woman, in pain."...The sitting Ziva answered.

"What am I then?"...The standing Ziva retorted, she scoffed loudly..."I am yelling at myself in the bathroom!"

"Then go to him, win him with your heart, your touch, your brain...not violence."...The sitting Ziva spoke up, she closed her eyes, on the brink of tears.

The bathroom door opened, she quickly stood, flushing the toilet, she moves to the sink, wetting her face. A blonde woman walked up next to her, she turned nodding as she grabbed a paper towel dabbing her face dry. She tosses it into the waste basket as she moved to the door, pulling it open.

* * *

The elevator dinged, Ziva turned her head, sitting at her desk. Tony stepped into the squad room as the doors opened, which made Ziva smile towards him.

Tony took his sunglasses off..."Miss me?"...He smiled back, walking to his desk.

Ziva stood from her chair..."No."...She smirked.

"Heh."...Tony drops his bag on his desk..."Then NO gift for, Zee-vah!"...He teased.

"You bought me something, yes?"...She said, sweetly.

"I dunno, did I?"...He turned to her, sitting on the edge of his desk..."Was I supposed to?"

She rolled her eyes..."Just give me the damn thing, Tony."...She laughed.

Tony grinned..."Well, I was gonna bring you something from Iraq, but all I found there was sand and debris and since we had to stop in Rota to refuel, I picked you up a little something there."...He grabs his bag, unzipping it..."There wasn't much to choose from, but I got a little help from these...uh, umm, fellow NCIS agents, I'll be honest, I think they've been in Spain too long, one of them kept calling the other one 'meat.'"...Tony shrugged, he lifted his hand from the bag, pulling out a multi-colored sea conch.

He sat his bag back down, holding the shell out towards her..."When I saw this, the first thing I thought of was you, well, actually, the first thing that came to mind was: 'She sells sea shells by the sea shore. The shells that she sells are sea-shells, I'm sure.'"...He grinned.

Ziva shook her head...(Dork)...She thought to herself, but she couldn't help but smile.

"Close your eyes, Ziva."...He whispered.

"Why?"

"Pretty, pretty please...with a cherry on top?"...He smiled.

Ziva rolled her eyes and closed them. Tony lifted the shell to her ear..."You're supposed to hear the ocean...can you?"...He asked.

Ziva started to open her mouth.

"Shhh, just listen."...He took her free hand into his, lifting it to her other ear, cupping it, blocking out the sound.

A smile came over Ziva's face as she started to hear what sounded like waves crashing. Tony started to lean into her...

"DiNozzo!"...Gibbs yelled, moving down the stairs.

Ziva opened her eyes, their lips were mere inches from each other...(Damn it, Gibbs!)...She screamed in her head, clenching her fists tightly.

Tony quickly turned..."Yeah, Boss?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I was just...umm, singing Ziva a sea shanty? Yeah, a sea shanty."

"Sea shanty?"...Ziva repeated.

"Yeah, a sea shanty."

"I think I'd like to hear it, too, DiNozzo."

"Uh, what...Boss?"

"Sing it...now."

"Uh..."...Tony turned back towards Ziva..."Oh crap."

"Well, DiNozzo?"...Gibbs said, now standing behind him..."Or do I slap you now?"

"_Oh! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"..._Tony blurted out, not knowing what else to say.

_"SpongeBob SquarePants!"..._Ziva yelled.

Tony and Gibbs both looked at her, she nudges Tony..."Go on."...She mouthed to Tony.

_"Absorbent and yellow and porous is he!"..._Tony continued with the song, he gritted his teeth, expecting to get slapped.

_"SpongeBob SquarePants!"_...Ziva exclaimed, cheerfully.

_"If nautical nonsense be something you wish..."_

_"SpongeBob SquarePants!"..._Ziva exclaimed, almost laughing.

_"Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!"_

_"SpongeBob SquarePants!"..._Ziva finished with a laugh.

Gibbs gestured to them to step towards him, he quickly slaps them both on the back of the head..."Welcome home, DiNozzo."...He smirked, moving to his desk..."Only you, Tony."

"Why did you slap Ziva then, Boss?"

"Guilty by association...you really need to stop helping him, Ziva. He's gonna drag you down with him one of these days."

Ziva laughed..."But I love him, Gibbs."...She spoke without thinking, she quickly turned towards her deck, moving behind it, sitting down.

"Heh. She loves me, Boss."

Ziva buried her face in her hands, shaking her head.

"That report isn't going to write itself, loverboy"...Gibbs barked.

"On it, Boss."...He sat the conch shell on Ziva desk, taking a step back, unzipping his bag again...he pulled a box out, stepping back towards Ziva, he sat it next to the conch shell.

Ziva lowered her hands, looking at the box..."Hmm?"

"A little something extra...for you."

Ziva reaches for the box, opening it. She looked inside, then up at Tony, then back at the box, then back at Tony.

"You wanna go under the sea with me?"...He smiled.

Ziva lowered her head, looking back inside the box..."This is for...tonight?"

Tony nodded.

Ziva looked at her watch..."It's 2 p.m."

"Yeah, so?"

"This is in New York."

"Look under the tickets, Zee-vah."

Ziva lifted the contents out of the box, she was now holding two theater tickets, a picture of Ariel from The Little Mermaid was on them and two plane tickets..."You bought plane tickets, too?"

"Leave at 5 p.m., it's opening night, it starts at 8 on the dot. Just you, me, Ariel, Sebastian, whatever that fishes name is."

"Flounder!"...Ziva said with confidence, she stood grinning ear to ear, she quickly moved over to Tony's desk, pulling the chair out, she plops down.

"What are you doing?"

"Typing your report, because we all know you type like...crap."

"Heh."

"Don't heh me, get your ass over here and dictate, I still have to go home, do my hair."...She sighed..."TONY!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."...He moved behind her, squatting next to her..."I love your hair in a ponytail."...He playfulled swatted at it..."So tell me, do you actually like...your gift?"

Ziva turned, looking at him, smiling..."You are kidding, yes?"

"I dunno, I thought you'd like it, well, I hope you like it, I kinda...never mind."

She moved her palm to his face, caressing it softly..."No, I love it...and..."...She leaned forward.

"Hmm?"

She continued to rubbed his face..."You need to shave."

"You don't like the scruffy Han Solo look? I think it gives me character. Grit. Ruggedness. _Hutzpah_!"

"I do not like it, it makes you look..."

"Dirty? Hairy? Clint Eastwood? Heh."

Ziva rolled her eyes..."No. Israeli."

"That's a bad thing?"

"Yes, I prefer Italian."


	7. Gotham

"The city so nice, they named it twice, Zee-vah!"...Tony gleamed with delight as they walked out of JFK airport.

"You like New York, yes?"...She smiled, trying to keep up with him.

Tony turned to her, he tugged at his black and blue striped tie..."Heh. What was your first clue?"

Ziva wore a black trench coat, her hair was up, her makeup perfect, her cheeks a wore a tint of gold, her lips red, but not too bright..."Shall I hail a cab?"...She started to lift her hand.

"No need."...He gestured to his right, Ziva turned her head seeing a chauffeur holding a sign that read: "_Miss David_."

Ziva leaned forward, looking to the man's right, seeing a stretch limousine, she quickly looked at a grinning Tony..."You rented a limo, Tony?"...She was literally stunned, she shook her head in disbelief.

"Maybe."...Tony replied, his grin widened, he extended his left hand to her..."Your chariot awaits, Miss David."

Ziva looked at his hand as he unfolded it, his fingers now fully extended, she slowly started to move her right hand towards his hand..."How much did you spend on this..."...She placed her hand in his palm, his hand started to close around her fingers.

"Date?"...Tony said, taking a step towards the limo.

Ziva stopped, holding her ground..."This is a...date?"...She asked, but inside she was about to explode... (_Please say yes, please say yes!_)...She screamed to herself.

He turned back towards her..."It's whatever you want it to be...this is your night."

She smiled, it wasn't exactly the answer she was looking for, but she would take it..."It is date then."...She nodded.

"Good."...He quickly replied, flashing her one of his addictive smiles. He escorted her to the chauffeur..."This is Miss David."...Tony declared.

"How do you do, Miss?"...The older man said, taking off his hat, lowering it to his waist and slightly bowing.

Ziva smiled in returned..."Fine, toda...I mean, thanks."

The man retreated and opened the far door.

"Ladies first."...Tony smiled, taking a step back letting Ziva slide past him. She nodded to the driver again before getting inside.

"205 West 46th Street, please."...Tony relayed to the chauffeur.

"Right away, Sir."

Tony ducked into the car, Ziva's eyes were ever-moving.

He sat next to her..."Champagne?"...He said, lifting a bottle from an ice bucket.

Ziva raised her hands, as to say stop..."This is too weird."

"What? What's weird?"...Tony asked, fidgeting with the champagne cork.

"This is...too perfect."

Tony placed the bottle between his legs..."Perfect? You haven't even seen me naked yet."

Ziva gives Tony a quick double look..."What?"

"Heh. Joke, Ziva. Joke."

Suddenly the cork pops, champagne starts to ooze out, Tony looked down at it, then at Ziva..."How embarrassing."...He frowned, pushing out his lower lip as far as he could.

Ziva moved her hand to her face and giggled..."Premature..."...She stopped herself, her giggle turned into a laugh.

"Heh. OH!"...Tony yelped, champagne had dripped onto his pants leg...he lifted and held the bottle away from him..."Ugh."...He sighed in disgust, placing the bottle back into the ice bucket.

Ziva continued to laugh..."Aww, is Tony all wet now?"...She grinned, she leaned up and started rubbing his pants leg with a paper towel.

Tony swung his head towards her, then down at his lap, she was rubbing along his upper thigh..."Uh, Ziva?"

She continued to rub his pants..."Yes?"

"Wet isn't the only thing I'll be if you don't stop."

Ziva continued to rub, her eyes slowly moved up towards his face, he was smiling. She quickly lowered her head in front of his lap, her eyes were now looking at his crotch. She stared at it, almost like she was mesmerized, she couldn't pull her eyes away however hard she tried.

"Is this a new Mossad interrogation technique...because if it is, I'm SO ready to talk. Heh."

Ziva didn't move.

Tony moved his hand over the back of her head, the divider started to come down..."Sir, we're here...oh, my apologizes."...The chauffeur started to raise the divider back up.

Tony started to laugh, he lightly taps her on the back of her, she shook her head several times sitting back. She turned towards Tony, squinting..."Did you just hit me?"

"More of a love tap, sweet cheeks."...He smiled.

Ziva sat there, embarrassed, she lowered her head..."I...I am sor..."

Tony moved his hand under her chin, lifting and turning it towards him, he leaned in, kissing her gently on the lips..."Don't apologize."...He pulled away, opening the door, he stepped out.

Ziva slid over to where Tony was sitting, she reaches forward, picking up the bottle, quickly taking a swig before stepping out of the limousine.

"Ready?"...Tony asked, as he looking down at his pants.

"I am now."...Ziva replied, smiling..."Good thing you wore black, yes?"

Tony's head swung towards Ziva.

Ziva raised her hand to his lips, wiping away a smidgen of lipstick, she then slid the back of her fingers against his cheek..."Thanks."

"For what?"

Ziva smiled, numerous things ran through her mind: his smile, the way he made her laugh, even the way he teased her, calling her sweet cheeks, even the heh he used way too often. She was thankful for all of it..."For shaving."...She answered.

"I had, too, you made me, remember?"...He smirked, holding out his arm, she wrapped her arm around his as they walked into the theater.

"Tickets, please."...The man taking the tickets said, Tony handed the man the tickets, allowing Ziva to pass by him, she moved to a set of stairs.

"Not that way."...Tony said.

Ziva turned, he escorted her through a large set of double doors, a large curtain was down on the stage.

A man with a flashlight stood in the aisle..."Section?"

"106, the front mezzanine."...Tony replied.

"All the way in the front."...The man pointed.

Ziva looked at Tony..."Did you win the lottery?"

Tony looked at her oddly..."Huh?"

"Where did you get all this money?"

"Raining day, Ziva."...Tony stepped away from her, heading towards their seat, he stopped looking back..."You coming?"

Ziva shook her head, she stood there thinking...(He's spent a fortune on this. I don't deserve this.)

"You deserve this."...Tony said, holding out his hand to her.

She stood there stunned, she squinted looking at him...(Can Tony read minds? Lets see. I want to have sex with you right now, Tony. Take me, NOW!)...She thought, begging.

Tony stepped back to her, she gasped..."You okay? You don't have to go to the bathroom or anything, do ya?"

Ziva laughed... (Nope)...She thought..."No, I am okay...shall we go?"...She smiled.

They made their way down to their seat, they were two rows back from the orchestra.

"Help me with my coat?"...Ziva asked..."Please."

Tony moved behind her as Ziva quickly unbuttoned her trench coat. Tony moved his hands to the collar, he pulled back on it, then lowered it as Ziva raised her hands from the sleeves, revealing the v-back of a little black dress. Tony smiled as he stared at the dimples in her lower back.

Ziva turned, taking the coat from Tony..."Thank you."

"Wow."...He simply said.

"Wow?"...She asked..."Oh, my dress...you like, yes?"

"Oh, me likey."...He grinned.

* * *

Half way through the show, Ziva moved her lips as she sang along with the songs. Tony was slouched a bit, his sunglasses on, his chin on his chest.

Ziva moved to her hand to his, squeezing it..."I'm awake."...He said, awaking.

"Shhh."...Ziva whispered, looking at his, he reached over, taking off his sunglasses.

Tony turned looking at her, she pointed towards the stage..."Whoa, who's that? His staff is huge. Heh. I said staff."

Ziva rolled her eyes..."Shhh, that's Ariel's father, King Triton."

Tony reached into his pocket, pulling out a clowny cake, Ziva turned towards him as he heard him opening the plastic.

She leaned into his ear..."If you do not be quiet, I am going to kill you."...She kisses his cheek and grabs the clowny cake from him, taking a bite of it.

Tony frowned and was about to say something, when she glared at him, he whimpered, opening his mouth, extending his tongue out.

She shook her head, smiling. She reached up, placing the remainder of the clowny cake in his mouth, pushing it in.

Tony clamped down on her fingers gently, sucking her fingers into his mouth deeper.

He opened his mouth as Ziva pulled her fingers free.

"Just making sure they were completely cleaned."...He whispered, with a grin..."I know, I know, be quiet, you'll kill me."...Tony looked back towards the stage.

Ziva eyes were locked onto Tony's face, she moved her hand to his tie, she wrapped it once around her fist, she pulled it tight, pulling Tony's head towards her..."I didn't say anything."...He grunted.

Ziva opened her lips slightly, she leaned forward, tilting her head..."Would you..."...She whispered.

"Would I what?"...He quickly whispered back.

"Suck on something else, yes?"...She grinned.

"Heh. Yeah."


	8. Bitch

The theater's doors opened, people started to file out in droves, scattering in all directions.

Tony and Ziva stepped out of the theater, she started to rub her arms..."It is a little chilly, yes?"

Tony quickly take off his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders..."Wait, where's your..."...Tony turned, moving back into the theater.

Ziva turned, looking back, tugging at his jacket, trying to cover herself some more..."Tony?"...Her hands under his jacket, she pushes his jacket upwards, covering her mouth and nose, trying to keep her face warm.

A few minutes later, the doors opened, Tony walks out carrying Ziva's trench coat..."You forgot it."

"_Toda_."...She muttered through the material of his jacket, she lowered her hands, showing off her smile..."You smell good...what is it?"

Tony thought for a moment, before smiling..."Clowny cake. Heh."

She softly laughed..."Come here."...Tony took a step towards her, she looked up at him, he looked down at her, both of them smiling..."Well..."

"Well...what?"...He countered, still smiling.

"What are you waiting for?"...She tilted her head slightly, closing her eyes, he titled his head, presses his lips against hers. He hesitated at first, pulling back, but quickly moved back in, kissing her again.

A flash of light to their left makes Ziva open her eyes. Tony broke their kiss, turning towards a younger man with a camera..."Can I help you?"

"Nope, thanks."...The man smiled, walking away.

Ziva looked at the man, then to Tony, looking puzzled.

Tony shrugged..."Don't ask me."

Ziva licked her lips..."It was not the clowny cake."...She grinned.

"What w..."...Tony started to speak.

She grabs his tie, pulling him down to her, kissing him again, she slid her cheek against his, moving her nose to his neck, breathing in deeply..."Definitely not."...She uttered in a gasping manner.

"Heh. I know what it is."

"What?"...She replied, pulling her head back, looking up into his eyes.

"Fresh and clean as a whistle"...Tony whistled, speaking in an Irish accent..."Ah, do you like it, lass...my Irish Spring soap?"...He grinned.

She smiled, shaking her head..."No...that is not it."...She turns her head, laying her cheek against his chest.

"You okay, Ziva?"

She could feel, hear his heart beating through his chest, she softly sighed..."What time is our plane leaving?"

"12:45."...Tony lifted his arm, looking at his watch..."About 2 and half hours, just enough time for dinner."

Ziva pulled her head back..."Dinner?"

"A date has to have dinner, doesn't it?"...He smiled, he turned his head to right..."There's an Israeli restaurant just down the street...if that's kosher with you?"...He grinned.

Ziva chuckled, shaking her head..."That is so bad."

"Heh. Sorry."

Ziva smiled and nodded..."Yes."...She starts to take off his jacket.

"If you're warm, keep it on...I'm fine."...Tony said, laying her trench coat over his left shoulder.

Tony pointed to his right, Ziva took a step in that direction and he quickly followed. He moved to her side, pulling something out of his left jacket pocket..."Here, I got you something."...He said, holding out something to Ziva.

She stopped, looking down at his hand..."You got me a doll?"

"It's a plush toy, actually."...Tony replied, holding a 12 inch tall stuffed Ariel.

"What is the difference?"

"Uh, about 30 bucks."

She took it from him..."Why?"

Tony shrugs..."I just thought you'd like it."...Tony reaches for it..."I can take it back."

Ziva pulls it under the coat, pressing it against her stomach..."No, I will keep it."...Music starts to escape from the jacket. Ziva looked down, pushing the toy outward, the music got louder. She looked up at Tony.

"If you squeeze her tail, it plays _Under the Sea_."

Ziva laughs... "I love it, Tony."

"Good."...He held his hand outward, as to say, this way.

They started walking down the sidewalk..."You went a long way to get laid, Tony."...She chuckled.

Tony stopped..."I didn't do this to get laid. I did it, because I finally found something you loved...and as a thank you for helping me."...Tony exhaled deeply..."Hell, it's the truth and I don't even believe it."

Ziva turned, smiling..."What if..."...Taking a step towards him, pressing her body against his..."I wanted it, too? Hmm? That I was hungry for something other than food, yes?"...She smiled, seductively.

Tony's right hand rose to the left side of Ziva's face, gently caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers. His fingers slid under her ear, grazing her earlobe, then descended slowly down her long, smooth neck. His fingers made their way to the nape of her neck.

Ziva closed her eyes as her head was forced backwards, his hand now in her hair. Tony lowered his lips to her, kissing her, she softly moaned into his mouth.

He pulled back..."I would...wait."

Ziva opened her eyes..."W-what?"...She uttered, in complete shock.

"Sometimes waiting makes it even more special."...Tony stepped back with his left foot, turning perpendicular to Ziva.

Ziva gasped..."What?"...Pushing it out like it was the last breath of air she had.

Tony turned back..."Oh, screw it!"...He quickly picks her up and kisses her.

Under the Sea starts to play, which makes Ziva giggle..."I believe we need a hotel, yes?"...She said, grinning.

"How does the Waldorf-Astoria sound?"...He said with a smile.

* * *

Ziva stood stunned, standing in the grand lobby of the Waldorf-Astoria hotel..."I thought you were kidding, Tony."

He held out his hand to her..."Coming from money sometimes has it's advantages, Zee-vah."

She placed her hand in his..."Well. Heh. It does when my father isn't in town."

She cocked her head..."Wait, what does your father have to do with this?"

"He owns a suite here."...He said, moving towards the front desk, pulling her with him..."Hey, is Stefan working tonight?"

"Yes, Sir."...A well dressed woman said, standing behind the front desk.

"Can you tell him, Anthony DiNozzo II, is here and well, he'll know."

The woman picks up a phone and dials.

"Stefan?"...Ziva wondered.

"The concierge here, Ziva."

"Oh...of course, I should have know. You, a man who lives in an apartment the size of Gibbs' basement knows the concierge at the Waldorf-Astoria. Yes, that makes perfect sense."...She smirked.

"Hey, don't make fun of my apartment, it's the perfect bachelor pad. It has big TV, leather couch and recliner and a comfy bed. That's all you need."

"Yes, if you want to be a bachelor forever."

"Is that offer to move in with you?"...He flashed her a grin.

"Nooooooo, no, no, no."...She laughed..."I need my space, you have more clothes than me!"

"Heh."

The woman hangs up the phone..."He'll see you, Sir...room 103. Let me show you the way."...She started to step away from the desk.

"I know where it is, thanks."...Tony turned to Ziva, placing his hands on her face, he quickly kisses her..."Wait here and I'll be right back, okay?"

Ziva nodded as Tony walked away, leaving her alone. She looked up and slowly started to spin around in a circle..."Am I dreaming?"

"Ah, Miss Benoit, welcome back to the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel."...The woman behind the desk spoke.

Ziva stopped in her tracks, she turned seeing Jeanne standing looking at her..."_Bonjour, Mlle David."_

"What are you doing here?"...Ziva asked, music started to blare from Ariel as she clenched her fist tighter around her.

Jeanne stepped towards her, leaning into her..."If I can't have him...neither can you."

Ziva released Ariel with her hand, moving it to her waist, but stopped, remembering she didn't have her knife with her.

The music continued as Jeanne turned away from her, but quickly turned back..."Oh, I almost forgot, you're in violation of the restraining order...I'm sure someone would want to see these papers, don't you?"...Jeanne spoke, lifting a set of documents from her purse.

"What do you want from me?"

"You out of his life."

"That is not going to happen...he is my partner."

"Partner? You still haven't told him? Slept with him?"...Jeanne shook her head in disgust, seeing Ziva's facial expression..."And he left me...for you?"

"Are you that dense? He could not be with you...it was a lie!"...Ziva started babbling in Hebrew under her breath.

Jeanne lifted her hand, moving her fingers up and down along the lapel of Tony's jacket..."I don't want him back. I want him to suffer like I did."

Ziva sighed..."For a doctor, you are not very smart."

Jeanne moved her hand to Ziva's face, placing her palm on her cheek..."Just try me and I will make HIS, not your life..."...She smiled..."Miserable."

Jeanne leans into Ziva's ear and whispers something. She pulls back, Ziva now had a disturbed look on her face. Jeanne lightly smacks Ziva on the face..."I'll give you 5 minutes to leave the hotel before I call for security."...She turned away from Ziva.

Ziva stood there shaking, it was taking every ounce of strength in Ziva's being not for her to kill her, right then and there.

"Au revoir, Ziva."

* * *

Tony knocked on the door of room 103, a balding older white male opened the door..."I have not seen you in 10 years."...Stefan spoke in a light French accent..."Come in, come in...let us catch up."

"I can't, I mean, I only have."...Tony looked at his watch..."Like an hour and half...is there anyway you can allow me to get into my father's penthouse, you know, for old time sake?"

"Ahh, Anthony...she must be special, trying to impress her, eh?"

"She is."...Tony slightly lowered his head, smiling.

"What is that look? I have never seen it before from you."...Stefan was genuinely stunned, he extended his hand outward, patting Tony on the shoulder..."I will call the front desk and have them give you a key."

"Thanks, Stefan...I'd hug you, but, you know."

Stefan chuckled..."Go, go...have fun."

Tony turned taking a step, but stopped turning back..."Do you have condoms?"

Stefan laughed fully.

"Honestly, I'll give you my car for a box of condoms right now."

Stefan continued to laugh.

"Heh."

* * *

Tony walked back into the lobby, he looked at Ziva and smiled..."They're making me a key now."

Ziva lowered her head..."I have changed my mind, Tony."

"What? Why?"

"Please take me to the airport."

Tony moved his hand under Ziva's chin, lifting her head..."What's wrong?"

Ziva quickly spun on her toes and started towards the front doors..."Ziva! Wait!"...Tony ran after her, he grabs her arm, turning her back towards him..."Talk to me, what did I do?"

Ziva was on the verge crying, she turned again, dropping a now crunched-up Ariel on the ground as she swiftly moved out of the hotel.

"Wait!"...Tony moved to the toy, picking it up, he runs towards the doors, but sees her getting in a taxi.

"ZIVA!"...He yelled, running into the middle of the road, but he was too late and like some sort of message from the Gods, the skies opens up. Tony looked up into the torrential rainfall..."Are you freakin' kidding me?!"

* * *

Tony made his way onto the plane, walking down the aisle, completely soaked. Ziva's head was against window. He sat down next to her, setting her trench coat in the seat between them.

"Here."...He said, holding out Ariel to her..."I fixed her."

Ziva reaches out for it, Tony grabs her hand..."Please talk to me."

Ziva takes Ariel from Tony and holds her against her chest, garbled music starts to come out, she closes her eyes and presses her face back against the window, crying.

Tony moves to the middle seat, putting his hand on her back, softly rubbing up and down..."I'm sorry."


	9. Bloody Mess

Tony laid back in his chair, his feet firmly on his desk, his black sunglasses covering his eyes. He wasn't moving.

The elevator dinged, McGee stepped off holding a tray of coffees and a white sack, the loud roar of thunder, then the illumination from a lightning strike makes his eyes move towards the windows.

He stopped in front of Tony's desk, setting a donut next to his feet, then a cup of coffee on Ziva's desk, then another on Gibbs'. He finally moved to his desk, he softly groaned sitting down. He sat quietly, thoroughly mixing in creamer and sugar into his coffee, he moved his left hand to his face, rubbing it, his thumb was taped up. He and Tony were the only ones in the bullpen.

McGee brought his coffee cup to under his nose, breathing deeply, he takes a drink of his coffee, letting out a satisfactory moan..."How'd the date go?"

Tony didn't budge, not making a sound.

McGee shrugged, taking another drink.

Gibbs came rushing down the stairs..."Got ya a coffee, Boss."

Gibbs stopped in front of Tony's desk..."Where's Ziva?"

"He's asleep, Boss."

Tony slung his feet off his desk..."Haven't seen her since the airport."...Tony responded, rolling himself up to his desk, he looked towards McGee as he took off his sunglasses, he was angry, hurt, confused, Ziva wouldn't even let him take her home. She insisted on taking a cab. Tony had been sitting at his desk the rest of the night.

"You alright, Tony?"...McGee asked in a concerned tone.

Tony didn't answer, he stood from his chair and moved towards the bathroom, he stopped in front of McGee's desk, but again, he didn't speak, he continued on.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the bathroom, moving to the urinal next to Tony..."Got a case for you, Tony."

"Boss?"...Tony replied, giving Gibbs a quick glance.

"Domestic disturbance."

"Isn't that more of a MP thing, Boss?"

"Not when it has to do with a Colonel in the Marines."

"Ah, I see."...Tony flushes, moving to the sink, washing his hands.

"Take McGee, he has the address."

Tony nodded as he grabbed a paper towel..."On it, Boss."...He tosses the paper towel away, moving out the door.

Tony walked back into the bullpen, moving past McGee, he grabs his bag, Sig and the donut, taking a step towards the elevator..."With me, Probie-with-cheese."

McGee quickly gathers his things, rushing towards the elevator.

* * *

Abby stood at her computer typing, she turns smiling, looking at the doors as they slide open..."Gibbs!"...She exclaimed happily, but no one was there..."Gibbs?"...She turned back towards her computer, Ziva stood in front of her.

Abby gasped as she jumped back..."Don't do that! You nearly scared the pee out of me!"

"Gibbs does that to you all the time, Abby."

"Yeah, but he's...the boss."

"I am sorry."...Ziva sighed, lowering her head.

"It's okay, lots of people have almost made me pee myself before and I'm sure you won't be the last."...Abby smiled.

Ziva sighed again.

"Okay, what's wrong? And don't tell me your date was bad, because I know it wasn't."

Ziva raised her head..."What do you mean?"

Abby grinned..."The kiss!"

"What kiss, Abby?"...Ziva replied, looking confused.

"Uh, of you and Tony, on the cover of the entertainment section of the New York Times."

"W-what?"...Ziva cocked her head, looking even more confused.

Abby smiled, nodding.

* * *

Tony stood in front of their NCIS issued Dodge Charger parted next to a curb in a residental neighborhood, it was raining steadily, he tilted his head back letting the rain fall on his face.

McGee remained in the car..."Lets go, McGee!"...Tony shouted.

"I just bought this suit, Tony, I'd hate to ruin it on the first day. It's Armani."

"Wear your NCIS jacket then."

"Uh, I can't...I forgot it."

Tony rolled his eyes..."Get out of the car, McGina. It's only rain, it's not like you're gonna melt or anything."

McGee opened the door, getting out of the car..."McGina?"...He repeated, multiple gunshots goes off as Tony reacts, pulling his Sig and runs towards a house.

McGee pulls his Sig and follows Tony's lead.

"Go around back, McGee!"...Tony yelled as he moved to the front door, he kicks the door in as McGee dashed around the side of the house.

A older man and woman were on the ground bleeding from several gunshot wounds, a dark haired younger man stood in the doorway, he fires a couple rounds at Tony as he was turning, Tony ducks back behind a corner, the man runs towards the back of the house.

"He's coming your way McGee!"...Tony yelled, running after the man.

The sound of another gunshot, then glass breaking echoed throughout the house.

Tony ran through the doorway into the kitchen, the sliding glass door had been shot out, he leaped through it, sliding along the broken chards on the bricked patio..."Federal agents!"...McGee yelled, the man ran into him, knocking them both down.

The man quickly rose to his feet, running along the side of the house.

McGee shook his head, his nose bleeding, seeing Tony jump over him, still in pursuit of the man. He sat up as a gunshot went off. A car quickly accelerated, which was followed by a rapid succession of ten gunshots.

A loud crash rang throughout McGee's ears as he rose from the ground, moving towards the front of the house, the blaring of a horn was constant.

McGee moved to the sidewalk, he looked down the street, a car was smashed into a large oak tree, Tony reaches into the car window, pulling the man's head back, the horn stops.

McGee started towards Tony, but stopped seeing a visible blood trail heading towards the car. He looked back up, Tony was now on his knees.

"Tony?!"...McGee called out, running towards him.

* * *

Ziva stood stunned looking at a photo of Tony and Ziva kissing on the plasma.

Abby grinned..."Told ya."

Ziva was speechless.

"While The Little Mermaid is a love story at heart, it couldn't match the romantics outside it's own theater."...Abby spoke..."The passion of a kiss..."

Ziva spun looking at Ziva..."What is that?"...She spoke up, interrupting Abby.

"That's the first line of the article, Ziva."

"And you said this is on the cover of the New York Times?"

Abby nodded.

Ziva moved her hands to her face, covering it completely..."This is bad."...She muttered through her hands.

"Why?"...Abby asked, moving to her..."It's beautiful."

Ziva slid her hands down from her face..."Not the kiss, Abby."...Ziva smiled..."I loved that."

"Then what is it?"

Ziva lowered her head..."I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, anything...what do you need?"

"I need you to find where someone lives..."...Ziva clears her throat..."Where Jeanne Benoit lives."

"Why? You going kill her?"...Abby asked, letting out a laugh.

Ziva was silent.

Abby looked at her..."I'm in."

"Abby?"...Ziva glared at her, not believing what she just heard.

"What? I know about the restraining order and she accused Tony of murder. Murder, Ziva!"

"No, Abby. No."...Ziva shook her head, then started towards the door.

Abby moved in front of Ziva, stopping her..."What did she do?"

"I can not say."

"It must be bad if you want her dead."

"I can not say, Abby."

Abby moves to her computer and starts typing..."202..."

"No, she is not there, anymore."...Ziva spoke up..."And she no longer works at Uni-hospital."

"You need to fight fire with fire."...Abby said, swinging her head back towards Ziva..."What did she do?"

Ziva lowered her head, she took a deep breath..."She..."

The elevator dinged, Gibbs stepped off, quickly moving into Abby's lab..."Where the hell have you been, Ziva and why is your cell off?!"

"With Abby, why?"

"Tony got shot."

"W-w-what?"...Ziva's mouth dropped open.

* * *

"I don't think that's a good idea, Tony."...McGee said, staring at a blood covered Tony as he sat on the hood of their car wrapping his right hand tightly with duct tape, he groaned as blood poured down his arm.

Tony brought his hand to his face, tearing the tape from the roll, he tosses the roll to McGee, he catches it. He looked at bloody roll, he quickly drops it.

The sound of an ambulance's siren blared out as it quickly approached..."It's coming, Tony. It's coming. It's coming. It's coming. It's coming."...McGee babbled.

"Tim!"...Tony yelled, placing his hand to McGee's shoulder, gripping it..."Chill!"

Tony grimaced as he held his taped-up hand away from him, he pulled his hand away from McGee's shoulder holding his right wrist tightly, leaving a huge bloody mark.

McGee looked at his shoulder and let out a sad moan, the ambulance pulls up.

"What?"...Tony groaned, he looked at McGee's shoulder, sliding off the hood..."Damn...sorry."

The back door of the ambulance opened, a male paramedic dropped down, moving over to Tony..."What happened?"...He turns Tony, making him sit on the back bumper of the ambulance, he starts cutting away the duct tape. Blood started to flow freely again.

"It looks bad."...McGee said, gritting his teeth..."Is it bad?"

Tony raised his hand, the paramedic gripped his wrist tightly, slowing the flow of blood, he could see a glimmer of McGee's white shirt through a hole in his hand..."I dunno, McGee, I can see you through my hand...is that bad?"...He spat, sarcastically.

The paramedic rips open a wrapper and shakes something on Tony's hand, he cringes..."What the..."...Tony looked at the man, he was holding a syringe in his hand.

McGee was staring at him, his eyes glazed over, looking lost.

Tony reaches towards McGee with his free hand, slapping him on the back of the head. McGee shook his head, awaking from his trance like state.

"All I need now is Salma Hayek dancing with a snake and an undead mariachi band, McGee. Heh."...He groaned as the paramedic gave him the shot.

The paramedic looked at Tony oddly, he quickly placed two pieces of gauze on each side of Tony's hand.

"What the hell are you talking about, Tony?!"...McGee blurted out, confused, scared.

Another ambulance arrives.

"Sir, you really need to get to a hospital."

Tony stood, looking at McGee..."From Dusk Till Dawn, Tim...it's a good movie, you should rent it."...Tony turned, stepping up into the ambulance, McGee tried to step up, but Tony held his hand out..."I'm fine, McGee...wait for Gibbs...I'm fine."...Tony softly spoke, trying to calm McGee down.

McGee nodded..."Okay, okay."

"Oh, McGee...if they bring back the dead guy."

"Yeah?"

"Kill him again."

The paramedic closes the door, the ambulance pulls away.

Moments later, Gibbs and Ziva pulled up, jumping out, they moved over to McGee..."What happened, McGee?!"...Ziva asked, almost in a panic.

McGee looked down at his bloody hands..."I have to go kill a dead guy."

"McGee?"...Gibbs spoke..."You alright?"

Ziva ran back to the car, getting inside, she zoomed past them, making her way towards the hospital as fast as she could.

"ZIVA!"...Gibbs yelled.

* * *

Ziva sat on the edge of a chair in the waiting room, she stood quickly as a doctor approached, but he passed her by. She slowly sat back down, fumbling with her hat, she slowly starts to rock as the nervousness grew inside her.

She had been sitting there for going on three hours. She stood again, moving to the nurse's station..."Anthony DiNozzo?"...She softly spoke.

The woman looked at her and typed his name into the computer, she looked up at Ziva and smiled..."He's in recovery now."

"Room?"...Ziva's eyes lit up.

"412."...The woman replied.

"Thank you!"...Ziva smiled, she turned and ran to the elevator, moving inside, clicking number 4 about 100 times, trying to make it move faster..."Come on! Come on!"...She begged it to move faster. The elevator doors opened, she stepped out, looking left, then right, looking where to go, she sees a sign that stated: "401-412"...Ziva turned and runs down the hall, turning her body as she quickly slid past an orderly pushing a woman in a wheelchair.

She passed through room 412's door, she stood at the bottom of Tony's bed, he was asleep, his right hand bandaged up to his elbow. She moved to his left side, she intertwined her fingers with his, holding his hand, squeezing it firmly trying to wake him..."Tony."...She whispered, she leaned down, kissing softly on the lips..."Wake up, baby."

She knelt next to the bed, bringing their hands upward, she kisses his hand..."Tony."

She rubbed the back of his hand against her cheek..."I love you."


	10. TLC

Ziva stood just inside the doorway of Tony's hospital room talking to a doctor in green surgical scrubs, a stethoscope hung around the man's neck. Ziva looked down at her right hand, the doctor was pointing and touching certain areas, explaining to her the procedure he just performed on Tony. She nodded, understanding.

Ziva glanced towards Tony, he was still sleeping.

"He should be waking soon."

She looked back to the doctor and tried to smile..."Thank you."

The doctor nodded..."Sure."...He turned, leaving.

Ziva slowly made her way back to Tony's bedside, lifting his hand, holding it. She softly kisses him on the lips, before sitting down in a chair she had pulled over to the bed.

_"Tony and Ziva sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a little tiva in a baby carriage!"..._Abby sang then let out a hearty laugh.

Ziva jerked her head towards the door, Abby stood smiling, McGee stood behind her, Ziva's cheeks started to turn red.

"Awww."...Abby flashed a quick frown, seeing that Ziva was embarrassed. Abby moved to her, wrapping her arms around her neck from behind, hugging her. Ziva looked uncomfortable at first, but gave in. Ziva welcomed the hug. She really needed it.

"What's a tiva?"...McGee wondered, now standing at the foot of Tony's bed.

Abby straightened up, looking at McGee, she shrugged..."I just made it up...it's cute, Timmy!"...Abby squatted next to Ziva..."So how is he?"

"He is fine. I am just waiting for him to wake up."...Ziva squeezed Tony's hand..."What about the people?"

"They both died."...McGee replied..."Along with the killer."

"Was he even the person you were supposed to talk to, Tim?"...Ziva asked.

"Nope."...McGee takes his iPhone out of his pocket..."His fingerprints matched a Michael Locke."

Tony moved slightly in his bed, a smile forming on his face.

Ziva rose from her chair..."Tony?"...But he didn't respond. She moved her hand to his face, caressing it with the back of her fingertips, his face once again stubbled..."You need another shave."...She smiled.

Abby stood from her squat, she bends over the bed, giving Tony a hug and a kiss on the cheek..."Hurry back, Tony."...She stood, looking at McGee..."Come on, McGee, lets give them some alone time."

McGee head towards the door, Abby right behind him, she stopped, turning around..."Oh, Ziva...McGee is going to help in search of..."...Abby cleared her throat.

Ziva turned her head slowly..."Thank you."

"You do know that Lisa is going to get pregnant in my next book, right?"...McGee said, moving back into the room.

"No, no, no, McGee...you can't. You know a baby kills a story!"...Abby pleaded against it.

"Lisa, not Amy, Abby."

"No, I forbid it...Tommy isn't ready to be a dad! And Lisa will get fat. How is she supposed to chase dirtbags with a bun in the oven?!"

Ziva swung her head toward them arguing..."Fat?"

"Well, not fat, but pregnant...like 30-50 pounds!"...Abby replied, holding her hands out, demostrating how big she would be.

Ziva looked down at her stomach..."30 to 50 pounds?"

Abby pushes McGee out the door, Ziva moved out the door quickly..."McGee!"

Abby and McGee stopped, turning around.

"Abby is correct, Tony is not ready for a baby...and if you make me fat, McGee, I will kill you."

"Uh, don't you mean Tommy and Lisa?"...McGee quickly retorted.

Ziva coldly stared at McGee.

"Okay, McGee, lets go before she actually kills you."...Abby vigorously suggested, pulling McGee towards the elevator.

Ziva stepped back into the room, she smiled as she looked at Tony, an idea popped into her head..."I will be right back, you will wait right there, yes?"...She let out a small laugh, showing a glimmer of how much fun she always has with Tony.

She stepped out of the room, returning minutes later, holding several items. She moves back to his bedside, lowering the side railing. She sat on the edge of his bed, lifting a can of shaving cream shaking it.

She squirts a dab into her palm, slowly rubbing her hands together. She leans forward, grinning as she applied it to his face, getting it all over his nose and ears, she cupped his cheeks with her hands, massaging along his mouth with her thumbs very slowly. She picks up a towel, wiping her hands and cleaning it off his nose and ears.

"Ready?"...She chuckled, pulling her knife from her belt..."Don't move now."...She laughed, sliding it back into her belt.

"Just kidding."...She lifted a razor from the bed and started to shave along the left side of his face. She wipes the razor off on the towel and continued on, shaving the left side of his face. She leaned down, kissing his freshly shaven left cheek, breathing in. Her Star of David slid out of her shirt landing on his neck.

She exhaled, pulling back, Tony's eyes were open. She stopped, staring into his eyes..."Hi."...She softly spoke, smiling.

Tony's hand moved to the back of her head, pulling her lips to his, kissing her passionately. Ziva closed her eyes, losing herself in the kiss.

His hand slid from her hair, she softly moaned into his mouth. She slightly pulled away, she now had shaving cream on the left side of her face.

"Heh."...Tony leaned up, kissing her again..."_Shalom_."...He smiled widely.

Ziva opened her eyes, quickly kissing him again.

"I should get shot more often."...Tony grinned.

Ziva laughs.


	11. Bad News

The following morning, Tony and Ziva stood in the elevator moving downward.

She had helped him get dressed into the Ohio State gray hoodie she had brought him, gingerly working around his surgically repaired hand. He whimpered and whined, which in a way made Ziva happy, he needed her. She loved helping him.

The doctor wanted him to stay for another day, but Tony would have nothing of it. He wanted his own bed, TV, donuts, amongst other things. Ziva had promised to take care of him and get him his favorite, a jelly donut.

Ziva peeked towards Tony, his eyes were staring at her..."What?"...She questioned, catching a glimpse of his infectious smile, she looked back, he was still staring at her, his smile had widened..."Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're beautiful."...He remarked, the white of his teeth now showing.

Ziva started to blush..."Stop it."...She called out in her embarrassment.

Tony turned, placing his good hand on her shoulders, turning her so they were facing one another..."Ziva..."...He started to speak.

"Yes, Tony?"...She answered, biting at her lower lip.

His hand moved to her cheek, she closed her eyes as he leaned in, kissing her.

The elevator doors opened, an older man and woman waited to get on the elevator..."Aww, Herb, why don't you kiss me like that anymore?"

"If you looked like that, Beth, I would."...The man boasted, grinning towards an even more embarrassed Ziva.

"Heh."...Tony looked at them..."Sorry, sir, this one is taken."

"Rats!"...The man exclaimed.

The woman slapped him on the back of the head, which made Ziva chuckle softly, she raised her hand to her mouth, trying to muffle it.

Tony and Ziva stepped off the elevator, letting the elderly couple on..."I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"...The man apologized repeatedly.

Ziva turned around, Tony was still staring at her..."That is getting creepy, Tony."

"I can't help it, Ziva."

Tony lifted his hand back to her cheek, but didn't touch her, he leaned in, their lips almost touching, staring into one another's eyes. He softly started to sing...

"_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
__You'd be like heaven to touch..."_

Tony's hand touched Ziva's cheek as he soon as he sang the word touch, her body quivering, her eyes slowly closed.

_"I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you."_

Ziva opened her mouth, devouring his hot breath, he pressed his lips against hers, she quickly kissed him back..."Take me home."...She gasped as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I know you're not ready."

Ziva's eyes opened, she moved her hand to the back of his head, her fingertips twirling at his hair..."No...TAKE ME HOME."...She grinned, raising her voice, she pulled his head down to her, kissing him again.

"OH! Heh."...Tony grinned..."Um, you drove."

"Right."...She steps away from Tony, taking a few steps, but stops, reaching back, grabbing his left hand and pulls him out a set of double doors..."I almost forgot you."...She chuckled, looking back at him.

"Heh. We can't have that now, I believe you're gonna need a very important part or is it, piece of me, Zee-vah."...He grinned.

A black limousine pulled up in front of them as two men in dark suit came up from behind them. One of them placed his hand on Tony's shoulder..."Get in the car."

Tony swung his head towards the man..."Can I refuse?"

The man held open his jacket, showing a handgun.

"I'll take that as no."

"They are Mossad, Tony."...Ziva spoke up.

"For some reason, I don't find that very comforting, Ziva."...Tony bent over, ducking into the back of the limousine.

Ziva stepped to the car, but the man closed it behind Tony.

"Not you, Ziva."...A man spoke.

Ziva cringed at the man's voice, as soon as she heard it, she knew. She turned looking at the bearded middle aged man..."What are you doing here, Ezra?"...But she already knew.

Tony sat across from a older salt-and-peppered bearded man in a black suit and tie..."If this is about Gigli, I swear to God, I returned it."

The man just stared at Tony, he reaches into his inside jacket pocket, pulling out a case, he opens it, revealing four cigars, he takes a cigar out and extends the case towards Tony, offering him one.

Tony takes it a cigar from the case, sliding the cigar into the pouch of his hoodie..."I'll save it for later, thanks."

The man nodded as he reached into another pocket, pulling out a gold cigar cutter, he places the end of the cigar into the cutter..."Are you circumcised, Mr. DiNozzo?"...The man spoke in an Israeli accent, he presses down on the cutter, cutting the end of the cigar off.

Tony gulped loudly, watching as the end of the cigar fell to the floor.

"Hmm?"...The man lifted a lighter to the cigar lighting it as he puffed on it.

Tony thought for a moment, he had thousands of witty comebacks, but he liked his penis quite a bit more than jokes, so he remained silent.

The man reaches down to his side, picking up a newspaper, showing him the photo of Ziva and him kissing outside of the theater.

"Cool!"...Tony grinned, he reached out for paper, taking it from the man..."I so need to frame this, can I have it?"

Tony lowered the paper, leering over the top, the man just glared at him. Tony raised it, trying to block out the man. The man cleared his throat.

Tony folded up the paper the best he could, handing it back to the man..."That's okay, I'll get my own."

"What are your intentions with Ziva David?"...The man asked.

"Only of the good kind, Sir."...Tony quickly retorted, flashing a smile.

The man smirked..."Tell me about yourself."

"Can I ask you a question first?"

The man took a puff of his cigar, he nodded.

"Are you gonna kill me?"

"Maybe. It depends on your answers."

Tony quietly groaned..."50/50, huh? Better than 0, I guess."...Tony re-adjusted himself in his seat..."Well..."...Tony started to think..."Umm."

"Something easy to start, like your birth date...you know, July 8th, 1971."...The man took another puff of his cigar, blowing smoke out towards Tony..."You also survived Y.Pestis."

Tony cocked his head and softly laughed..."Yyyyyou're good."...He leaned forward..."Lets see, my turn-ons are: pizza, fudge! Everyone loves fudge! Catchin' the dirtbags and OHHH, I also enjoy long walks on the beach! As for turn-offs: rats, my car being blown up and the ex-girlfriend who accused me of murder."

Tony sat back..."I'm also very, very fond of your daughter, Director David...and yes, I'm circumsized, do you want to see it?"

The man rolls down the window..."Ziva."...He gestures her to get in the car.

The car door opens, Ziva climbs in..."Why are you here, _Aba_?"...She looked at Tony..."Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ziva, just having a nice conversation with your dad and he didn't threaten to cut off my penis or anything!"

"Y-you know?"...She looked at her father..."You threatened to cut off his penis?!"

"You are Jewish, Ziva, you know our customs."

"Aba!"

"What, Ziva?! Can I not look out for my only child? You are the only thing I have left!"

"Not when you are threatening to cut off the penis of the man I love!"...Ziva gasped, moving both hands to her face, she turned her head towards the rear window.

Her father looked at Tony, then back to Ziva. He moved his hand to her face, turning it so she was looking at him..."You love him?"

Ziva titled her head down, her father raised her chin up with his fingers, he looked into the eyes as tears started to flow down her cheeks..."Aww, Ziva."...He presses his lips against her forehead..."_Ken_, Ziva."

"Aba?"

"You have my permission."

Ziva smiled as she hugged her father.

"Permission for what?"...Tony said, with a puzzled look on his face.

Her father swung his head, looking at Tony..."When you are ready."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait...did I just get engaged and not even know about it?"

Ziva laughed, letting go of her father, moving across to Tony, hugging him tightly..."No, he has just given you his blessing."...She gives him a peck on the lips..."I love you, Tony."...She closed her eyes, kissing him again. Tears starts to stream down her face.

Tony lifted his hand up, wiping away her tears..."Don't cry, please."

Ziva sniffles..."I can not help it."

Tony smiles..."We haven't even had sex yet, Zee-vah! Heh."

"Tony!"...She leaned back..."My father is in the car."

"It's okay, he is circumsized."...Her father spoke up.

Ziva turned, looking at him oddly..."_ABA_!"...She shook her head, looking quite disturbed.

"What, he's halfway to being Jewish."...Her father shrugged..."Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Thanks for spoiling the surprise, DAD!"...Tony grunted, then laughed.

Ziva's cell phone rang, she digs into her jacket, answering it..."David...I will be right there, Abby. I must go to NCIS for a minute, Tony"...Ziva said, getting off of Tony, moving to the door.

"I will take you, Ziva."...Her father spoke.

She looked towards her father..."But my car."

"Give your keys to Ezra, he will drive it for you."...Her father replied.

* * *

Ziva walked into the Abby's lab, Abby turned and looked at her..."You will not believe where she is."...Abby said, handing her a piece of paper.

Ziva looked down at the paper, reading it to herself. Ziva laughs..."You are joking, yes?"

Abby was silent, pressing her lips tightly together.

"But how would she know that?"...Ziva asked, looking very confused.

"How indeed."...Abby replied, turning back to her computer..."Oh, I made..."

"You did not make a voodoo doll of...ugh, did you?"...Ziva moved next to her.

"No, but now that you mention it, I can."...Abby smirked.

"No, no, that is okay."

"Here."...Abby handed Ziva her Ariel plush doll..."I fixed it like you asked me, too...I made some adjustments to it and now it works again."...Abby squeezes the tail, it started to play _Under the Sea_ again.

Ziva smiled..."Thank you."...Ziva quickly hugs her.

Abby gritted her teeth, Ziva had never hugged her before..."You okay, Ziva?"

Ziva pulled away, smiling..."I am great!"...and just as quickly as Ziva arrived, she left.

Abby grinned..."DiNozzo does it again."...Abby joked to herself.

* * *

Tony sat at his desk, typing very slowly with his left hand, he keeps making mistakes, having to hit the backspace key a lot..."Jeez. I thought I sucked at typing before, but damn, now I'm taking sucking to a whole new level."

"What in the hell are you doing here, DiNozzo?"...Gibbs asked, moving down the stairs.

"Ziva had to talk to Abby and I was with her, so I'm here and well, I got bored, so I decided to do my report from the shooting."

"McGee already did that report."...Gibbs said, moving behind his desk.

"Aww, McGee! Where is he? I could kiss him right now, Boss."

"How's your hand?"

"It's good, Gibbs. Don't feel a thing. The shot the paramedic gave me hurt more."

"Good."...Gibbs clicked a couple keys on his keyboard and headed towards the elevator past McGee's desk..."Go home, DiNozzo."

"I love you, too, Boss!"...Tony grinned.

"You are ready to go home, hmm?"...Ziva asked, standing behind Tony, she leans down, resting her chin on the top of his head.

Tony rolled his eyes and tilted his head back..."You're really gonna have to teach me how to do that, my little Israeli flower."...He smiled.

"Aww, a new nickname, yes?"...She smiled..."I love it!"

The elevator dinged, Agent Fornell stepped off, Agent Sacks shadowed him as they made their way to Tony's desk.

"Where's Gibbs, DiNozzo?"...Fornell asked.

"Still pronoucing my name with a T, I see, huh, Toby?"

Fornell glared at him.

"I told you the FBI didn't have a sense of humor, Zee-vah."...Tony said, looking back up towards Ziva.

Gibbs stepped off the far elevator, holding a cup of coffee..."What are you doing here, Fornell?"

"Bad news."

Ziva's face changed immediately from a smile to worried, it hit her in the stomach like a sledgehammer. She could sense it coming and she hated it.

"What bad news, Tobias?"

(Do not say it, please)...Ziva begged inside her head...(Jeanne would not actually go through with her threat would she? Of course not. No one is that evil, right?)

"Anthony DiNozzo, you're under arrest..."

"THAT BITCH!"...Ziva yelled, jumping to a standing position.


	12. Garped!

All eyes turned towards Ziva as she stood there visibly upset, the muscles in her neck bulging, her fist clenched tightly..."He is innocent, Gibbs, he did not rape her!"

"Huh?"...Tony uttered, looking complete and utterly confused..."Rape?"

"What?"...Agent Sacks does a double take towards Ziva as he moved to Tony's desk..."Stand up, DiNozzo."

"Wait, who did I rape? I didn't rape anyone. Why would I rape anyone? Boss? Need a little help here! Gibbs?!"...Tony started to ramble, getting louder and more worried the longer he spoke.

"Enough. You're under arrest for the rape of Jeanne Benoit."...Agent Sacks took out his handcuffs dropping them on Tony's keyboard..."I've been waiting to do this for along time, DiNozzo."

"Jeanne?"...Tony spoke softly, lowering his head..."W-when?"

"Have you not been listening, he did NOT rape her!"...Ziva yelled, getting more and more upset.

Gibbs looked at Ziva, then at Fornell, he gestured towards the elevator, Fornell nodded in agreement..."Watch him, Sacks."...Fornell ordered as Gibbs and Fornell made their way into the elevator.

The doors close, Gibbs flipped the emergency switch..."How bad is it, Tobias?"

"I don't think I can I stall this time, Jethro."

"What evidence do you have against him?"

"We just got back the rape kit, his DNA matched the seminal fluid collected from inside her...and in her statement, she accuses DiNozzo of raping her."

"When and where?"

Fornell lifted his hand to his face, running his hand over his jaw..."Yesterday, around 3 a.m...The Berkeley, room 1022."

Gibbs looked at Fornell like he was out of his mind.

"It's the honest truth, Jethro. I don't understand it either."

Gibbs shook his head..."We're gonna need s..."

"The samples are already on their way."...Fornell said, interrupting Gibbs.

"He didn't do this, Tobias."

"Hell, even I think this sounds fishy, but how many times can a guy be framed?"

"DiNozzo's a womanizer, but he's not a rapist and he cared for this woman."

"Yeah, until she accused him of killing her father. He had motive, Jethro."...Fornell replied, not sounding too confident.

Gibbs groaned, flipping the emergency switch, stepping back into the squad room.

"Did he confess, Sacks?"...Fornell asked, moving back over towards them.

"She won't let him answer anything, hell, do anything."...Sacks replied, frustrated.

Ziva stood facing Sacks, her arms crossing at the chest, she was standing guard over Tony, protecting him. Her eyes staring at Sacks face.

"Look on the bright side, DiNozzo, no bite mark this time."

"Thank you very much for the reminder, Special Agent Jackhole!"...Tony groaned.

"Stand down, Ziva."...Gibbs ordered.

Ziva turned her head, looking at Gibbs..."He is innocent, Gibbs!"

"How exactly do you know that, Officer David?"...Fornell asked.

"She told me she was going to do this."

All eyes moved back to Ziva as they all at once said..."What?"

Ziva sighed..."Tony and I were out on a date and, and she was at the hotel."

Tony stood quickly..."She was at the Waldorf, Ziva?!"

"Wait..._THE _Waldorf-Astoria?"...Sacks blurted out, looking shocked. Fornell glared at him..."Uh, sorry."

Her eyes peeked towards Tony..."Yes...that is the reason I had to leave."

"Why, Ziva? I was with you, not her."

"It is...because..."...She sighed.

"Jeanne Benoit got a restraining order against Officer David."...Fornell interjected.

Tony cocked his head..."For what?"

"Threat of bodily harm, threatened to kill her."...Fornell answered.

"Why would you do that?"...Tony questioned Ziva.

"Because she was going to run you over!"

"Huh? When?"...Tony asked, holding his hands out to her.

"The night I took you out, when you went to get the pizza, she was sitting her car, revving the engine and I knew, it was in her eyes, she wanted to kill you. I could not let that happen, so I told her, if you do this again, I will kill you!"...Ziva just stared at Tony..."I was just protecting you."...She lowered her head and started to sniffle..."I love you so much, I had too."

Tony moved around his desk, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tightly... "Shhh."...He leaned his head down, burying his face into the top of her head.

"Wait, you said 3 a.m., Fornell?"...Gibbs asked, Fornell nodded..."Tony, where were at 3 a.m. yesterday?"

Tony lifted his head from Ziva's hair, looking at Gibbs..."I was here, the plane landed at about 1:10 a.m. and I slept at my desk, I didn't feel like going home."

Gibbs moved to his desk, lifting his phone..."Abby, I need the squad room surveillance footage from yesterday, from 1 a.m. to 8 a.m."

"What's up, Boss?"...Tony asked, still consoling Ziva.

"Hopefully your get out of jail free card."

Moments later, Abby popped up on the plasma..."Hey, Gibbs...hey, why is Ziva crying?"

"Jeanne accused Tony of raping her."...Gibbs replied.

"That...BITCH!"...Abby yelled in anger so loudly that it shook her pigtails..."I should drive to the Berkeley and kick her ass myself!"

"Abby, how did you know she was at the Berkeley?"...Gibbs asked, squinting at the plasma.

"Uh, uh, uh..."

"I asked her to find her, Gibbs."...Ziva said, lifting her head from Tony's chest.

"Here, Gibbs."...Abby said, putting up the surveillance footage..."Would want me to elapse time it?"

"Yeah, Abs."

(The footage started to play, it shows Tony arriving at 1:58 a.m., carrying a handful of bags, he sits down and starts eating a large assortment of things: donuts, burgers, Chinese, looking depressed. It shows Tony doing sit-ups, push ups and finally falling asleep at about 2:50 a.m. He awakes at 6:17 a.m., where he starts eating again, moments later, he falls asleep again.)

"Jeez, DiNozzo, you really suck, ya know that?"...Sacks said, pestering him.

"Maybe, but I ain't no raper...rapist? Rapper? Never mind."

"That doesn't explain the semen inside her."...Gibbs spoke up.

"Semen?"...Tony asked.

"Yeah, yours."

"My semen was inside her?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I dunno, when's the last time you had sex?"

"With her?"

"No, with yourself! Ziva, slap him!"...Ziva slaps him in the back of the head..."Yes, her!"...Gibbs barked loudly.

Tony rubbed the back of his head..."The night before my car blew up."...Tony sighed..."That was the last time I had sex, period."

"She told me she had your sperm and if I did not back off, she would use it again you, making your life miserable."...Ziva added, telling them what Jeanne had whispered in Ziva's ear.

"She garped my sperm? That bitch!"

"Garped? What in the hell are you talking about, DiNozzo?"...Sacked asked, even though he probably didn't want to know.

"The World According to Garp, Glenn Close play a nurse who wants a baby, but not a husband, so she take advantage of this dying man, who's in vegetated state from shrapnel to his head from the war and his name was Technical Sergeant Garp, thus, she garped my spermies!"

"You watch too many damn movies, DiNozzo."...Sacks groaned, shaking his head.

"Oh God...is she pregnant?"...Tony asked, with worry on his face.

"Do not give her any new ideas, Tony."...Ziva quickly replied.

"According to the test results...no."...Fornell answered Tony's question.

"Thank you, Jesus!"...Ziva yelled.

All eyes moved back to Ziva.

"What? I will take all the help I can get."

"Heh. No wonder I love her."

"Aww, you love me?"

Tony slowly started to nod..."Yeah, I believe I do."...He smiled.

* * *

Several hours later...

Fornell stood next to Gibbs desk as Tony leaned against Ziva as she sat in her chair.

"You sure he's not your son, Jethro? You and he seem to have trouble with the fairer sex."...Fornell said, groding him.

"Ah, Tobias, still mad about marrying my ex-wife? How much money did she take again...all of it, wasn't it?"...Gibbs fired back.

"You do know I'm in the same room, right?"...Tony added to the conversation. They both look at him and shrugged their shoulders.

"Go to your desk."...Gibbs pointed to Tony's desk..."NOW!"...Tony made it to his chair in record time..."Hey, maybe he is my kid."...Gibbs remarked.

"I wish you were my dad, Boss, I would've learned a trade, like boat building or coffee drinking, but no, my dad has to be rich, Italian and quite good looking. It sucks, Boss."...Tony lowered his head, hiding his grin.

"He's got you there, Jethro."...Fornell said, before taking a drink of his coffee.

"Why are we just waiting here, Fornell?"...Sacks groaned, leaning against the windows.

"Because I said so, Special Agent Sacks."...Fornell retorted..."And since I'm the boss, it looks like we're waiting."

Gibbs started to speak when his phone rang, he quickly picks it up..."Lets go, Abby has something."

Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, Fornell and Sacks all moved to the elevator, riding down to Abby's lab.

Gibbs steps off, walking into Abby's lab..."What ya got, Abs?"

Abby turned, seeing the hurd of people move into her lab..."Five people and not one, Caf-Pow?"

"If you get me off...I'll buy you a Caf-Pow machine, Abs!"...Tony exclaimed, hopeful..."No pund intended."

"Get ready to get off then, Tony!"...Abby grinned, turning back to her computer..."I ran Tony's seminal fluid."

"And?"...Tony said, getting impatient.

"I found high traces of glucose."

"That makes sense, the only thing Tony eats is sugar."...Ziva spoke up, her phone started to ring, she steps back answering it.

"No, it means it was most likely frozen. When sperms sits around too long and then is frozen, it builds up sugars to keep itself active, but I also found signs of deterioration and crystallization."...Abby replied.

"Meaning?"...Tony asked.

"When freezing sperm, there are steps you must take to ensure that the sperm will live through the process and this sperm wasn't maintained and prepared properly...I could go into more detail if you want me, too?"...Abby asked.

"No, no, no, that's okay, Abs...it's my sperm and it's creeping me out."...Tony stated..."So, she stole my sperm, froze it, defrosted it and then plopped it in?"

Abby turned, picking up her Caf-Pow, she sucked on the straw until no drink was left, just the sound of air passing through it..."Pretty much."...She shook her cup, sucking on it again..."I hate when that happens."

"Damn, she really froze my sperm?"

"Yup, wanna see?"...Abby said, moving to the microscope, she looks into it..."Aww, your sperm are also wearing cute little ski masks and have frost beards, too, except the girl ones."...Abby grinned, looking back at Tony.

"I don't have girl sperms, Abs! Only manly DiNozzo sperms. Heh."

"Aww, don't want a girl?"

"I want a girl!"...Ziva spoke out, moving back into the group.

All eyes looked at Ziva..."What? I want a little me."...She lowered her head.

"Aww, Ziva."...Abby said, moving to her, hugging her..."Imagine how exotic and beautiful a tiva baby would be? Half Italian, half Israeli...Istalian! Yeah! I think I just made up a new word! Maybe culture!"

Ziva raised her head and smiled..."Do you think so?"

"Yeah."...Abby smiled..."But you might wanna consider taking it from the tap, instead of from the freezer section, though."...She grinned.

Tony and Ziva both laughed.

Abby punches Tony in the arm..."What you laughing at?"

"Heh."

Gibbs slaps Tony in the back of the head..."Don't say it, DiNozzo and it takes a boy to have a boy, but it takes a man to have a girl."

Abby smiled..."When you're right, Gibbs, you're right and you're ALWAYS right!"

"That good enough for you, Fornell?"...Gibbs asked.

"That'll do. We'll go pick her up for filing a false report."

"May WE do it?"...Ziva asked.

"She still has a restraining order on you."

Ziva just smiled.

* * *

Jeanne Benoit laid asleep in a hospital bed, Tony cleared his throat. She opened her eyes, seeing Tony standing in the doorway, his hands behind his back.

Jeanne gasped, shocked at seeing him..."W-w-what are you doing here? You r-raped me."

Tony stepped to his left, disappearing out of view, Ziva was standing behind him, her head down, her arms to her side, her wrists crossed by her stomach, she slowly raised her head smiling. She takes a step into room, she grabs the door handle and slowly starts to close it as Tony moved back to the door, he was holding Ziva's Sig and knife.

"You can't be here, I have a restraining order against you! HELP! Security! Nurse!"

The door closes, Tony puts his ear to the door hearing a huge crash..."Oooh, that had to hurt."...He cringed.

A minute passes, the door opens, Ziva steps out still smiling, Jeanne was face down on the floor, handcuffed.

Tony holds out his hands, Ziva takes back her weapons..."Toda."...She kisses him lovingly on the lips.

He nodded as they turned walking down the hallway, moving towards Agent Sacks.

"She resisted arrest, Slacks...she's all yours."...Tony said, Ziva tossed him her handcuff keys as they walked by.


	13. Piano Lessons

**I won't lie, this is complete and utter TIVA smut. It's rated S for smutlicious, for a few choice words, sex and even more sex.**

* * *

A elegantly dressed Ziva, wearing a spaghetti strapped little green dress poked annoyingly at pasta with her fork, she turned her head smiling as Tony, wearing a black suit, slid into the booth, as soft Italian music filled a quaint candlelit restaurant.

"Not hungry?"...Tony asked, running his hand down the length of his green tie.

"When I said I preferred Italian, this is not what I meant, Tony."

Tony pressed his lips against her temple..."Would you rather I just took you home and..."...He whispered the rest into her ear.

Ziva turned her head, grinning..."Yes."

"Heh."...Tony's hand disappeared under the table.

Ziva cocked her head slightly, looking at him as he rested his hand on the top of her thigh..."What are you doing?"

Tony smiled at her, his hand slid to her inner thigh and inward.

Ziva now understood why Tony didn't want her to wear panties. Ziva started to lower her hand, but she was too late, she gasped as a woman walked up to them.

"Would you like to see the dessert menu?"...A waitress asked.

Ziva looked up at the waitress, a light mist of sweat now covered her upper lip, she slightly opened her mouth as Tony continued to pleasure her..."We'll need another minute."...Tony replied with a smile, he turned looking at Ziva, her lips now quivered as she closed her eyes..."Do you want something else, Ziva?"...He grinned.

Ziva opened her eyes, moving her hand under the table, gripping his wrist, holding it tightly, her entire body started to shake, squirm...she started to breathe heavily.

"Ma'am? Are you okay?"...The waitress asked, seeing she was breathing hard.

Tony pulled his hand away moments before she orgasmed. Ziva opened her eyes, swinging her head towards Tony..."Just the check, please."...Tony spoke as she watched him grin. She hated him for stopping, but God, she wanting him inside her.

"Tony."...She uttered.

"Yes, Ziva?"...He replied, still grinning ear-to-ear.

She didn't move, speak, make a sound, she just stared at him, he turned looking at her. Her eyes screamed "Fuck me." He quickly raised his hand..."Could you hurry with that check, please."...He mumbled quickly.

On the way to Ziva's place, Tony literally had to fight Ziva off, her hands wandered towards his crotch, trying time and time again. Every time he would just smile and say..."Pleasure comes to those who wait, Zee-vah!"

She would smile back at him but in her mind she was going crazy. Why was he teasing her so hard? What did he have planned? Her imagination was running wild, she wondered about what positions he had in mind, what he tasted like, how would his body feel against hers and for some odd reason, she wanted to know if he ever did shave his butt, to which she giggled out loud. Tony gave her another look but she remained calm and played it cool, or so she thought.

As soon as the car stopped, Ziva rushed into her apartment, ahead of Tony, she had told him to make himself at home. She grinned to herself as she moved into her bedroom..."He's not the only one who can tease and please."...She chuckled to herself.

Ziva stood in front of her dresser, she quickly tosses her straps to the side, letting her dress fall around her ankles, she smiled, thinking..."Naked or lingerie, hmm?"...She whispered to herself.

Tony sat behind her piano, the fingers on his left hand tickling the piano's ivory keys, like they had tickled her earlier. Ziva appeared in the doorway, her silhouette showing her near perfect naked body, she stepped forward, showing off a gold glimmer from babydoll she was wearing..."You like, yes?"...She grinned.

He smiled and nodded as he started to play a song on the piano.

Ziva laughed..."Chopsticks, yes?"

"Heh."...He raised his hand from the piano..."Not bad for a one-handed man, eh?"...His smile widened.

She stepped towards him, sliding the back of her fingers against his cheek, she smiled lovingly at him..."You do okay with one hand."

"You talking talking about the restaurant...or..."...Tony started to play "Mary Had A Little Lamb," on the piano, showing off his grin.

Ziva rolled her eyes..."You do know there are other things to play with other than the piano, yes?"...She lifted the front of her babydoll, placing it over Tony's head, she shook her perky breasts in his face, letting out a laugh.

Tony tilted his head back, then down..."Uh, Ziva."

"Yes, Tony?"...She giggled.

"I think someone is a little over dressed."

She lifted the babydoll off of his head, she turned looking at his hand, she wrapped her slender fingers around his left wrist, raising it, she quickly straddles him, pushing their hands away from their bodies. She lets go his wrist, moving her hands to his pants as she started kissing him..."Good thing I have two good hands, yes?"...She smiled, between the kisses.

His belt was like butter in her warm hands, easily melted away. Then the button and zipper. She kissed him again as she slid her hand into his pants, reaching for him.

Ziva looked down, her eagerness to finally see it was almost unbearable. The end of the fingertips touched it, welcoming it into her palm, but as she tried to pull, Tony grasped her wrist..."Not yet."...Tony was grinning as she looked up. He leaned in, kissing her, he picked her up, setting her down on the piano keys, making a loud thud of inharmonious tones.

Tony's hand wandered to her neck as she arched her back, her upper back making the slightest of contact with the top of piano. His fingertips caressed her neck then slowly moved acrossed the silk material of her babydoll downward between her breasts, along her stomach. He stopped at navel, circling it several times before moving his hand to her upper thigh.

Suddenly, he leaned in, his hand now gripping at the back of her hair, he tilted her head to the side, kissing her, she started to spread her leg and he thrusted himself between them.

Ziva tried to speak, but he kisses her again, leaving her breathless. Her hands moved to his pants, trying to push them down.

She lifts her knees, moving her big toes to his pants, finally pushing them down. She looked down, once again, trying to view him, but was met with a kiss. His tongue entered her mouth just as he entered her from below. She gasped, her eyes opened wide, staring into his eyes as her hands reached for something, anything, grabbing at the lapel of his jacket and his tie, wrapping it on her fist, tugging it, firmly.

Ziva moaned into his mouth as he thrusted into her, the sound from the piano cried out, it was dreadful, but to her body, it was amazing. She gripped his tie so tightly that her fingernails had torn through the material. She started to buck her hips with his, adding yet another dimension to their musical masterpiece.

Ziva let go of his jacket and tie, her arms and head extended backwards along the top of the piano, her body started to shake, her eyes rolled back into her head, then slammed shut. His pace quickened as Ziva started to scream in ecstasy. If anyone was asleep within a two block radius, they were awake now and listening, no, sharing in on Ziva's unbridled orgasm.

With each scream, Tony thrusted faster, prolonging her climax. He groaned in pleasured as he reached back with everything he had, the piano creaked loudly as they made such beautiful music together.

Tony's palm was now on Ziva's stomach, holding her steady, she arched her back more as he exploded inside her, letting out a high pitch moan. He fell forward, kissing her hot lips. Her hands move to his head, pulling at his hair as her body felt the aftershocks of love and newfound warmth inside her.

Tony staggered back, falling back to the bench, she was along for the ride, she moved her arms around his neck, kissing him, her eyes still slammed shut. His left hand ran along the length of her spine slowly..."Remind me to call, Palmer."...She gasped into his mouth.

She tilted her head back, he softly started to kiss her neck..."Why?"...He continued to kiss her neck.

Ziva moaned softly, her hands moved back to his hair, pulling his head back, she leaned her head down, kissing his lips once again, she tried to open her eyes, but couldn't, she sighed sweetly..."I think I need my piano tuned again, yes?"...Ziva said with a smirk.

"Heh. Do you have boat, because we can have Gibbs rebuild that, too."...He joked, kissing her chin.

"Tony."...She finally opened her eyes, looking into his.

"Hmm?"

"Shut up and f..."...Tony quickly kissed, he lifted her the piano, carrying her towards her bedroom.

Ziva's arms clung back around his neck..."Good boy."...She whispered into his ear..."_Ani ohevet otcha_."

* * *

Ziva giggled, gripping at the top of her sheets, she had them pulled under her chin as she laid in bed. The sun had started to rise.

"Heh. Zee-vah is ticklish."

"I am not."

Ziva started to giggle again.

"Are, too."

"Am not."

Ziva gasped..."Ahhhhhhhhhh. Noooooo, fair."

"Heh. Life isn't fair, Zee-vah."

Tony popped his head out from under the covers kissing her.

She smiled looking up at him..."Why did you stop?"

"Admit you're ticklish."

"No."

"Admit it, come on, you know you want, too."...He grinned.

"No."...She laughed.

"Fine, looks like it's time for a shower."...Tony started to slide out from under the covers.

"No! Wait."...Ziva reached for him..."Fine. I am ticklish...now will you finish?"...She smiled.

"Heh. Whatya give me, sweet cheeks?"...He grinned, moving back on top of her.

She lifted her hands to his face, she smiled and kissed him softly on the lips..."A baby."

Tony stared into her eyes, losing himself in them, that was the mostly beautiful thing anyone as ever said to him. He slowly lowered his lips to hers, kissing her passionately, he pulled back and smiled..."I love you, Ziva."

"Heh."...Tony quickly kisses her again, disappearing back under the covers. She giggled..."You are so ticklish."

"Stop that."...She giggled again.

"What...this."...Which made her gasp.

The phone rang, going directly to the answering machine..."Hey, it's McGee, just thought I'd tell ya. They granted you know who bail, she'll be released at 10 a.m. Sorry to start your day with bad news."

Ziva sighed..."Kalba!"

"Kalba?"...Tony repeated..."What does that mean?"

"It means bitch in Hebrew."

"How do you say..."

Ziva gasped again and started to laugh..."You are SO dead."

"Heh."


	14. Pink Mist

An older graying haired man walked behind a uniformed guard carrying a black briefcase and a duffel bag, they moved towards a large white metal door, the guard stops, unlocking it, the man hands the guard the duffel bag..."Her clothing and makeup."...The man steps inside, Jeanne was sitting with her head down on the opposite side of a table in a visitor's room.

She raised her head as the guard closed the door behind the man, showing off her black-eye and bruised face, a rather nasty looking cut on the bridge of her nose and her lower lip was split on the left side near the corner of her mouth, all from her encounter with Ziva.

The man sucked in through his teeth..."Ooh, you better get a plastic surgeon to look at that, Miss Benoit."...As he sat down, placing his briefcase on the table.

She grabbed his briefcase, opening it, she pulls out a pen and a piece of paper..."Can they hear us?"

"They're not supposed too."

Jeanne started to write on the piece of paper, she folds it up..."When can I expect to be able to get out of here?"

The man looked at his watched, it was 9:30 a.m..."Just waiting on the paperwork, you'll be released within the next 30 minutes."

She slides it over to him, slowly pulling her hand away. He places his hand over it, he starts to pick it up, when she grabs his hand..."Mr. Johannson, you were my father's lawyer for 30 years...you know what he did, correct?"

Mr. Johannson nodded.

"Good."...She pulled her hand away.

Mr. Johannson stood, gathering his briefcase and Jeanne's note..."Guard."...He called out.

The door opens, the guard walks inside, dropping the duffel bag onto the table..."It's clean."

The lawyer steps out of the room, the guard was right behind him.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were laying in bed, he was on his back, his eyes closed. She was snuggled up to his left side, her head laying on his chest, her left arm was across his stomach, holding him.

She softly moaned as she opened her eyes, she smiled as she felt and heard his heart beating. She flickered her eyes, then moved her left hand to his right wrist, turning the back of his hand towards her, seeing that his bandage was bleeding through..."Tony."...She whispered.

Tony was silent, she turned her face downward, kissing his chest..."Tony."...She whispered again..."Are you awake?"

"No."...Tony answered softly.

She chuckled..."Talking in your sleep, yes?"

"I dunno, I'm asleep, remember?"...He said, letting out a yawn and smacking his lips together.

"You are bleeding, baby."

Tony lifted his right hand, he opened his eyes, looking at his hand..."So it is."...He peeked to his right, seeing that it was 9:57 a.m, before re-closing his eyes.

"You should get it looked at, maybe Ducky can look at it?"

"Okay."...He answered on the verge of falling back asleep.

Ziva kissed his chest again, then lowered the right side of her face back to his chest..."Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you not want a little girl?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll have nothing but girls."

Ziva smiled..."Really?"

"Yeah...it'll be Gods way of saying: karma's a bitch."

It was probably wrong of Ziva to chuckle at that, but she did, loudly.

"Little, Zee-vah."...He grinned..."Beautiful, big brown eyes, full head of hair, cute little nose and mini-crazy ninja skills. Heh."

Ziva smiled..."What would she get from her daddy?"

"The ability to survive the plague and a Gibbs slap and the love of certain mustached PI in a Hawaiian shirt."

Ziva shook her head at his silliness..."Your smile, she should have your smile."

"Great, she can get a job at NCIS, too."

Ziva lifted her head, looking up at him, looking confused.

The phone rang, it immediately goes to the answering machine..."Ziva..."

Ziva quickly moves up and across Tony's body, grabbing the phone, bringing it up..."Shalom, Aba."

Ziva's bare stomach grazed Tony's face, he opened his eyes, he started to kiss it softly as she talked to her father on the phone, she giggled softly into the phone, she quickly sat back on her heels, placing her hand on Tony's face, pushing it away. He sat up, pulling Ziva onto his lap, burying his face into her chest.

She covered the phone with her hand..."Stop, I'm talking to my father."

Tony hand slid to her back, running his fingers along her spine. She gasped slightly, she loved his touch, but not while talking to her father on the phone. She pushed Tony down on the bed, sliding up onto his chest, sitting there.

"Nice view. Heh."...Tony commented.

Ziva rolled her eyes, she grabbed a pillow, shoving it in Tony's face.

She continued to sit on his chest, the pillow remained as she chatted with her father for a few minutes.

Ziva lifted the pillow, still on the phone.

Tony opened his eyes..."Yeah, I'm still here."...He smiled.

"My father wishes to speak to you."

"Why?"

Ziva shrugged, pushing the phone down to him..."Just talk to him."

"Tell him I'm not here."

"He knows you are here, Tony."

"I'm asleep? I, uh, ran out for coffee and donuts?"

Ziva reaches down and twists Tony's nipple, she slides off of Tony.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

She smirked looking back at him, she slowly walked away from him, in all her naked glory..."When you are done, you will join me in the shower, yes?"

Tony gazed at her, she turned back, blowing him a kiss, closing the door behind her, leaving only a tiny creek in the door. Director David's voice passed through the phone, he brought it up to his ear..."Hello."

He brought the phone down, realizes he was holding it the wrong way, he quickly flips it..."Hello?"

Moments later, Tony slid into the back of shower, pressing his front against Ziva's back, he immediately starts to kiss her shoulder, moving towards her neck.

"What did he want?"

"We're having dinner with him tonight."

Ziva quickly turned, pressing her chest against his, she looked up at him..."Dinner? Where?"

"The Israeli embassy."

"You will have to wear a tuxedo...do you have one?"...She asked, almost panicked.

He leaned down, he nodded and softly kissed her on the lips.

* * *

Gibbs and McGee stepped out of their black Dodge Charger as a jean and t-shirt dressed, fully makeup-ed, sunglasses wearing Jeanne Benoit walked out of a large set of double doors, moving towards a limousine.

They moved to her.

Jeanne shook her head..."What do you people want now?"...She angrily said.

Gibbs grabs her wrists..."I just wanted to tell you, don't try to run, don't try to hide, because I WILL find you."

Jeanne scoffed, aggressively pulling away from Gibbs..."I have money. I have the best lawyers money can buy. Rich people do not go to jail, you have not seen the last of me."

She takes a step towards the limousine, a bullet enters her forehead creating a pink mist in the air, forcing blood, pieces of skulls and brain matter from the back of her head. She falls backwards, her body makes a thud as Gibbs drew his Sig, scanning the surrounding area, he stopped, seeing McGee covered in blood..."McGee?!"...Gibbs yelled.

"It-it-it's not my blood, Boss."...McGee stuttered, looking at his blood covered arms and hands.


	15. Because

**More sex? Yes. Not as smutty, though. Ziva uses something interesting as a handle, though. ;)**

* * *

Steam escapes from over the top of the white and light blue shower curtain.

Ziva laughs..."Um, Tony?"

"Yes, Zee-vah?"…Tony replied, standing behind her, his chest pressed against her back, she laid back her head on his left shoulder, his hands were cupping her breasts, the shower head was pouring water all over his back and on the back of Tony's head.

The front of her body was covered in soap suds…"I believe my breasts are clean, yes?"…She laughed again.

"I dunno, I better soap them up for another 5 minutes, just in case."…He lowered his hand to her stomach, interlocking his fingers together the best he could, slowly moving his hands to just below her breasts and then down to just above her pelvic bone, then repeated the pattern. He turned his head, softly kissing her ear, then tilted his head back, catching water in his mouth, he tilted his head forward, opening his mouth slightly, creating a waterfall down her chest, washing away some of the soap suds…"Heh. See, I missed a spot."

His hands moved back to her breasts. She grabs his right wrist, lifting it up and away from her body…"Tony, you are going to get it infected."

He kissed her neck…"From soap?"…He asked.

She wanted to scold him some more, but the more he sucked on her neck, the more she forgot about it and soon she wasn't thinking at all, just reacting.

She turned, pulling his head down, kissing him passionately as she pushed him back against the wall, the shower head was now raining down on their faces as they kissed.

Tony picked her up, turning her, pressing her against the wall. She flattened her back as best as she could as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He stopped kissing her, looking at her face, at how beautiful she was, he stared into her eyes, water cascaded down the side of his face.

"Why did you stop, my Italian stallion?"…She let out a smile.

Tony let out a small laugh…"Don't make me laugh, it'll hurt my performance."

Ziva raised her hand, slapping him hard across the face…"Better, yes?"…She grinned devilishly.

Tony shook his head, he looked at her, he answered her grin with a grin of his own, then attacked her lips with is.

Ziva started to moan softly as their cell phones started to ring on the nightstand, one from McGee, the other from Gibbs, but the sound of the water and Ziva's moaning drowned the ringing out.

* * *

Gibbs looked at his cell phone, the name "DiNozzo" was on the tiny screen, he snapped his cell closed as he was squatting next to the now covered body of Jeanne Benoit along with members of Metro police department…"McGee, find out where the hell DiNozzo is and when you find him, tell Ziva she's fired."

"How, Gibbs?"…McGee asked, he was now wearing his black NCIS jacket after taking off the his dress shirt, suit jacket and tie and turning them over as evidence.

"You're my tech specialist for a reason, Tim."

"Right, Boss…I'll track their cell phones." …McGee hurried towards the car.

"We have to stop meeting like this, Jethro."

Gibbs swung his eyes towards the voice, seeing Fornell…"Found the sniper's perch, about 1000 meters to the west on that roof top."…Gibbs stood and pointed.

Fornell turned, looking at the building…"1000 meters?"

Gibbs moved next to Fornell, letting a small bag drop through his fingers, inside was bloody twisted slug …".300 Winchester Magnum."

"Care to refresh my memory on sniper rifles, Gibbs."

"Remington 700…or the M24."

"Something you're acquainted with?"

"My weapon of choice was the M40."

"Who works with M24 then? Marines?"

"US Army."

"Anyone else?"

"IDF."

"Which stands for what exactly?"

Gibbs hands the bag to Fornell…"Israeli Defence Forces."

"Where is she, Jethro?"

McGee rushed back…"Abby traced them to Ziva's house, Boss."

"Thank you, Special Agent McGee."…Fornell said, sliding past them, moving towards Sacks, who was standing next to a black four-door sedan.

McGee watched as Fornell walked past him, then back at Gibbs…"Did I do something wrong, Boss?"

* * *

Ziva laid back against Tony's chest as he slouched against the end of the bathtub, his arms wrapped around her chest.

She lifted his hand, looking at his fingers…"You are all plummy."

"Pruny, Zee-vah, not plummy."…He corrected her, his eyes closed.

She turned, moving to her knees between Tony's legs, placing her hands on his chest, rubbing up and down slowly…"Where do you want to have sex next?"

"Heh. Shall we name off the items and or locations?"

"Okay."

"I was kidd..."

Before he could finish, she started spewing out a list..."The piano, the bed, the couch, the kitchen counter, the bed again, against the refrigerator, on the floor…ummm…"…Tony opened his eyes shaking his head; Ziva was looking at him, smiling.

"Which floor?"...He said, coming to the conclusion that she was being serious.

"Kitchen and bedroom, when we fell off the bed."…Ziva laughed…"Then the bed again and again, now the shower and the bathtub."

Tony started counting on his fingers…"Oh my God, how am I alive?"

Ziva chuckled…"Come on, you have the nicknames: Sex Machine and Big D for a reason, yes?"

"We could go next door and really give your neighbor something to complain about."

Ziva rolled her eyes..."She is 82, Tony."

Tony sat up, opening his arms..."C'mere."...Ziva leaned forward, he took her into his arms hugging her tightly..."We could go to my place."

Ziva nodded as he loosened his grip..."I would like that."...She smiled..."After we do it in my bed one more time."

Tony started to chuckle when someone knocked on the door..."You expecting anyone?"

"No."...She said, standing from a kneel position, she grabs a towel, holding it against her chest as she walked into her bedroom, grabbing a gold rope that was tossed over the arm of a chair. She quickly puts it on, securing it in the front. She moves to the front door, looking through the peep hole. Fornell and Sacks stood on the other side.

She opens the door, keeping the chain on..."Yes?"

"May we come in?"...Fornell spoke.

"I am not decent, what do you want?"

"Open the door, Officer David, this is important."

Ziva closed the door, she hesitated for a moment, but finally undid the chain, she started opening the door.

"Hey, Ziva...I got 3 missed calls from Gibbs and 7 from McGee, something must've happened."...Tony said, moving into the living room, naked.

Ziva swung around, looking at him, then back towards the door, then back to Tony..."Uh..."...Ziva's face started to turn a shade of red.

Tony stopped in his tracks, Fornell and Sacks and an embarrassed Ziva were now looking at Tony as he stood naked in Ziva's living room.

"Jesus, DiNozzo!"...Sacks complained.

"What, never seen a penis before, Slacks?"

"To-nay!"...Ziva called out, she moves to her couch, tossing him a pillow.

Tony catches it, holding it in front of groin..."What did she accuse me of this time, guys?"

"She didn't, DiNozzo...she's dead."...Fornell replied.

Ziva squinted looking at Fornell..."Wh-what did you say?"

"Jeanne Benoit was murdered."...Fornell answered..."Where were you today at 10 a.m., Ziva?"

"Why? Do you think I killed her?"

"Just answer the damn question."...Sacks spoke aggressively.

"Hey, back off!"...Tony exclaimed, in a protective tone, making his way over to her..."She's been with me the whole time."

"And where would that be, DiNozzo? In bed?"...Sacks asked, halfway rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, there's a giant wet spot...you wanna go smell it?"

Sacks groaned..."That's disgusting."

"Knock if off, both of you."...Fornell said, he looked at Ziva..."You both had motive to kill her."

"I admit it, I wanted to kill her, but I did not."...Ziva proclaimed her innocence.

"Ziva, stop, we have proof, her father called her around 10 a.m., inviting us to dinner tonight."...Tony spoke up.

"No. I am just telling the truth. I did not kill..."...Ziva stopped mid sentence, she was silent, just coldly staring at Fornell and Sacks.

"Arrest us or get out. Ziva and I have much more sex to have."...Tony moved behind her, tosses the pillow away..."Come on, my little Israeli toaster strudel."

Fornell and Sacks stepped out of the door, pulling it closed. Ziva turned, grabbing Tony's penis, pulling him towards the bedroom..."Uh, I was joking about more sex, Ziva."

"I know."...She replied.

"Then where are we going?"

"To make sure the bitch is dead."

* * *

Ziva snapped her cell closed..."Harah!"...She exclaimed angrily, slamming her first into the dashboard of Tony's new 2008 red Corvette.

"Ziva, be nice, she's new."...Tony took off his sunglasses, he moved his had to the dashboard, caressing it.

She sighed..."Sorry, my father is away until tonight."...She moved her hand to his dashboard and petted it..."Nice car."

"Heh."

"How long will you be paying it off for?"...Ziva asked, opening her door.

"About 5 years...or until someone blows it up...whichever comes first."...Tony followed suit. He saw Gibbs standing past a police line.

They moved to the police line, he pulled his badge..."DiNozzo, David, NCIS."

"Hold it."...Gibbs called out..."Stay behind the line, Tony."

"We know, FBI is looking at us, Boss."

"Was it a sniper?"...Ziva queried.

"1 klick, through and through. I only know of a few people who could make that shot."...Gibbs answered.

"Like Martin Riggs from Lethal Weapon, huh, Boss?"...Gibbs glared at him..."Sorry, Boss."

Gibbs moved closer to Ziva..."Can YOU make that shot, Officer David?"

"Whoa, Boss, she didn't do it."

Gibbs gestures to Tony to get Ziva out of there..."I'll talk to you later."

Ziva's eyes were locked onto the white sheet covering Jeanne Benoit's body, blood had started to soak through it.

Tony laid his hand on Ziva's shoulder..."Come on, Ziva...we have to get ready for dinner with your dad anyway."

* * *

Ziva stood next to Tony, decked out in his best James Bond black tux. She was wearing a very conservative black cocktail dress with black heels. Her hair was up, except for a few loose hairs that hung along the side of her face.

She turned looking at Tony, she smiled. He looked good, no, damn good. She placed her hand on his chest, rubbing it gently..."Very handsome, Tony."

"Heh. Yeah, I'm the second best looking person at the party."...He replied, with a grin.

Ziva softly chuckled as a door opened, her father walked into the room. A man was walking by with a tray of champagne, she grabs a glass, quickly downing it and just as quickly placing it back on the tray. She heads towards her father, traversing past several people on her way. The clicking of her heels grew louder with each step..."Aba, I must talk to you."

"Where is Anthony?"...Her father replied, kissing her on the cheek.

"Aba!"...She raised her voice.

"Shh, in my office, Ziva."...He moved his hand to Ziva's upper back, leaning her towards a door. He opens it and they both walk in, closing the door behind them.

"Did you kill her?"

"Keep your voice down, Ziva!"

"Did YOU kill her?"

Her father stepped towards her, cupping her face with his hands, he pressed his lips against her forehead..."Do you REALLY want me to answer that, Ziva?"...He asked, pulling away.

"Why, Aba? Now they will be coming after me! Tony!"

Her father smiled..."Ezra, the envelope, please."...Ziva turned, seeing Ezra walking towards them, a large manila envelope in hand. Ezra held it out to Ziva..."Your alibi, Ziva."

Ziva took the envelope from Ezra, opening it..."But why?"

"Because you are my daughter."


	16. The Note

Ziva was quiet for the remainer of the night at the party. Tony knew something was on her mind, but he chose to let her deal with it on her own after asking her twice and she shyed away both times.

So Tony did what Tony does so well. Be Tony.

For dinner, they served something Tony couldn't pronounce. It was some kind if fish dish and he didn't want to be impolite, so he started gathering piece after piece into a napkin, when his plate was clean, he folded up the napkin and stuck it into his pants pocket.

Ziva looked at his plate and smiled at him, cutting off a piece of her, putting it on his plate.

"No, that's yours, don't worry about me."

She raised her right hand to his face caressing it, but didn't say anything.

Tony smiled at her and did what any loving boyfriend would do, he ate his girlfriend's fish. He slid a forkful of the fish into his mouth, he chewed slowly, flashing Ziva a smile, but inside he was dying. It tasted like fish that had been sitting out for about a week, but he kept chewing, for her. He smiled as he forced himself to swallow.

He leaned over to her, kissing her on the ear, he whispered..."Can we get out of here?"

She sighed..."God, yes."

Tony stood, pulling out her chair. She stood, moving to her father at the end of the table..."I am not feeling well. Thank you for inviting us, Aba."

Her father stood, kissing Ziva on both cheeks..."_Lilah Tov_, Ziva."...He wished Ziva 'good night' in Hebrew. He held out his left hand to Tony and he shook it..."Thank you for coming, Anthony...please take good care of daughter."

"I will, Sir."

"Nonsense, call me Abraham."...He pulled Tony into his body, hugging him.

Tony pulled back..."Have a good night, Abraham."

"You as well, Anthony."

Tony and Ziva made their way out of the Israeli Embassy. Ziva still seemed down, she was clutching the manila envelope under her arm, she sighed as she looked back at the building.

Tony knew what he had to do and he was about to do the impossible and oh yeah, get some pizza, he was starving!

* * *

Fornell and Gibbs walked into Abby's lab, she stood typing on her computer.

"Thanks for staying late, Abs...what ya got?"

She turned, smiling..."Anything for you, Gibbs...plus, the Nuns cancelled bowling night, so I would've just been sitting at my apartment doing nothing."

"Nun's bowling?"...Fornell asked.

"Long story."...Gibbs replied

She turned back to her computer..."I ran the slug through IBIS, got a match to M24 that was reported stolen from Fort Bragg in '02 and since the first time Ziva entered the US was in '04, it's pretty face to say, she's innocent, Gibbs."

"We'll determine that, Miss Scuito."...Fornell made it known..."And '04 was the first time she entered the US legally, that we know of."

Abby sighed..."What next, Tony shot the frog? Oh wait."

"Abby."...Gibbs spoke up.

"Sorry, Gibbs, I just don't like people accusing my family of things they didn't do."

"She had the motive, she has the means...and how did she get that restraining order dropped so fast? There's a lot about Officer David we don't know."

"If she said she didn't do it, she didn't do it."...Abby turned, crossing her arms in defiance..."Right, Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked at Abby, then at Fornell..."She didn't do it, Tobias."

"See!"...Abby exclaimed, cheerfully..."And Gibbs is never wrong."

Fornell chuckled softly..."He's been wrong at least three times."...He turned, walking out of Abby's lab.

* * *

Ziva laughs as she zooms past the finish line in a go-kart. Tony was right behind her. She glanced back as he got closer and closer. She slammed on the gas, using her cat-like reflexes to make her way around the twisting track, laughing and smiling the entire way.

Something slams into the back of her, she looked back again, Tony waved, flashing a grin her way.

"Not a chance, Tony!"...She laughed.

Tony pulled up along side her, she jerked the wheel towards him, knocking him towards and into a tire barrier, she laughed looking back, but slammed on the breaks. She pressed the emergency lock on the seatbelt, jumping out of the go-kart, she grabbed the bottom of her dress and ran towards him bare footed..."Tony!"

She pushed at one of the tires that was on top of his car..."I'm okay."...Tony answered.

Ziva let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm okay."...He repeated, he stood from the cockpit, pushing tires away from him.

"Oh, your tuxedo!"...Ziva said, seeing there was dirt and grime on it.

"Don't worry about it. It can be dry cleaned, Ziva."

She grabs his arm, helping him out.

"Did you just wreck a one-handed man, who happens to be your boyfriend, who also happened to just get you unbanned from go-karting?"

Ziva gritted her teeth..."Maybe."

He took her into his arms, kissing her softly on the lips..."Yup, you're definitely my, Ziva."...He smiled.

"Boyfriend?"...She said, she liked the sound of that..."And I am your girlfriend, yes?"

"Well, you're a friend and a girl, so technically, you're a girl friend."

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you're my girlfriend, my lover, my sweet heart, my sweet cheeks. Heh."

"Aww and you are my little hairy...wait, no you are not, you finally shaved your ass, I felt it."

Tony laughed..."Yeah, but you can call me, little smooth butt?"...He suggested.

Ziva slowly shook her head left-to-right, not liking the sound of that at all.

* * *

Director David and his personal bodyguard, Ezra walked towards a black helicopter, its blades already rotating. David stepped up into the back, sitting next to a hooded man.

Ezra got into the helicopter, sitting on the opposite side of the man.

"_Sde te'ufa_."...David spoke in hebrew, the helicopter promptly lifted off, heading out over the ocean. David turned to Ezra, giving him a nod.

Ezra pulled the hood from the man's head, it was Jeanne Benoit's lawyer, Mr. Johannson, he was ball and gagged.

David slid his fingers into the chest pocket of his dress shirt, pulling out the note that Jeanne had given her lawyer.

Ezra grabbed the lawyer by the back of his head, making him face Director David as he slowly held the piece of paper up to the man's forehead.

Johannson mumbled.

"Shhh."...David placed the folded up paper back into his pocket.

Ezra undoes the gag, the balls rolls of Johannson's mouth..."I wasn't going to do it. I swear."...He pleaded, nearly out of breath.

"Shhh."...David repeated.

Ezra grasped his hands around the man's neck, holding him tightly in place.

"Please, I have a family."

David slowly puts a leather glove onto his right hand, he reaches into his inside jacket pocket and quickly stabs Johannson in the chest with a large knife. He pulls his hand away, leaving the knife, hilt deep into his chest.

Ezra opens the side door, throwing the man out of the helicopter. The man falls into the ocean below.

David reaches back into pocket, pulling out the note again, he opens it, it reads: "I want Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David dead!!"

David lifts a lighter, flipping the top open, he strikes it, a flame erupts. He held the note over it as it slowly to started to burn.

* * *

The next morning, the elevator dinged, Ziva stepped off and moved past her desk and up the stairs, heading for Director Shepard's office. She smiled at Cynthia as she waved her in.

"Welcome back, Director."...Ziva said.

Jenny was sitting at her desk. Ziva moved to in front of her desk, pulling the manila envelope from inside her jacket, placing it on Jenny's desk.

"What's this?"

"I wanted to thank you for getting rid of that restraining order for me."

"It was bogus and I owed you."

Ziva softly nodded as she moved towards the door.

"Ziva?"...Jenny spoke up.

She stopped at the doorway..."Yes?"

"Gibbs doesn't have a problem with you two and rule #12?"

"Is there a rule about not marrying a co-worker?"

Jenny looked down for just a split-second..."Not that I'm aware of, why?"...She asked, looking up, but Ziva was gone.


	17. A Year Later

A lot can change in a year.

"The first rule of DiNozzo's club is that there is no DiNozzo's club!"...Tony spoke loudly pacing along a line of men and a women in dark blue NCIS jumpsuits, inside of the NCIS garage.

Tony stopped, looking at one of the men..."Rule #2, ask McGee, he knows the rules, I don't, I just impose them, do you get me?!"

"We get you, Sir!"...They all voiced loudly together.

Tony backs up, scanning them left to right..."Do not sir me, do I look like your father or Director Gibbs?!"...Tony takes a step towards one of the men..."Although, you do kinda look like me, did your mom go to Ohio State?"...Tony cocked his head, looking at the younger man closer..."No matter."

"What should we call you, S..."...The only woman in line spoke up.

Tony gets in her face..."What is my position? What is my name? Now add them together and what do you spell, She-Probie?"...He spoke rapidly.

The elevator door opened, McGee steps out..."Special Agent...DiNozzo?"...She spoke up, hoping she was right.

"Probie #1, She-Probie gets a cookie."...Tony patted her on the shoulder, she smiled, but quickly stopped.

"Boss, we got the..."...McGee started to speak.

"Say it, McGee."

"The bat signal."...McGee sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Heh. With me, McGee."...Tony replied, moving into the elevator.

* * *

Abby stood next to a wincing Ziva, her cell phone to her ear.

"Where the hell is my good for nothing, useless, knocking me up, piece of sh..."...Ziva grunted in pain, she was dressed in a cute white dress with yellow and pink flowers, she moved her hands to her very pregnant stomach..."Husband?!"...Ziva groaned deeply as Abby tried to relax her.

"Wow, Ziva..."...Abby started to speak, lowering her cell phone, she held her arms out to her sides, trying to figure out how to help her..."You're HUGE."

Ziva's eyes slowly turned towards Abby, she was fuming.

"Go back to hating Tony now...please?"...Abby hoped.

Ziva reached out for Abby, nearly getting a hold of Abby's black and red skulled t-shirt..."If I could reach my knife, I would."

"Wobble more?"...Abby grinned, getting another death stare from Ziva..."Lighten up, Ziva...you're having a baby!"

"Do not remind me."...Ziva groaned..."Where is Tony?"...She frowned.

Abby squatted, giving Ziva a hug, being extra careful of her stomach as Ziva was sitting in a chair at a sidewalk cafe..."The ambulance is on the way, don't worry, Ziva, I'll find him! I'll put out a BOLO if I have, too!"

Just then, Ziva's water broke. Abby pulled away, looking down..."That's not good, is it? Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! You're gonna have you baby in front of a restaurant and it's not even a very good one, they don't serve Caf-Pow and their chicken was dry! Oh my God!"

Abby looked panicked as she started to ramble again..."Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!"

Ziva slaps Abby across the face..."ABBY!"

Abby shook her head, looking at Ziva..."What happened?"

"Call him again!"...Ziva groaned loudly.

Abby speed dialed Tony as she could hear the ambulance's siren coming near.

* * *

Tony and McGee walked down a hallway in Bethesda Naval Hospital.

"Why are we here again, McGee?"...Tony questioned.

"A lot of medication has gone missing lately."

"Define a lot."

"About 500,000 dollars worth."

"Wow, if it vicodin, this case is already solved."

"Boss?"

"Dr. House, MD."

"I don't watch TV."

"Of course you STILL don't, you're still too busy having Tommy and Lisa rolling around on the beautiful white sandy beaches of Israel, their bodies glistening with sweat as they made mad, passionate love until a SCUD strike interrupts them in mid-coitus..."

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"I figured you had writer's block again...just throwing some ideas out there."

McGee stopped..."SCUD attack? Hmm."...He rushed to catch up with Tony as he stood at a nurses station, he was flexing his right hand constantly.

"You okay, Tony?"

"Yeah, why?"...Tony said, looking at McGee.

"Your hand."

"It gets tight sometimes, McGee, gotta stretch it out. You know, like pus..."...Tony turned, he stopped mid-word as a lovely older nurse was staring at him..."Heh. Hi, there."

"Can I help you?"

"Special Agent DiNozzo...he's McGee, we're NCIS, here about the missing medication."...Tony stated, holding up his badge and ID.

"You want to see Dr. Stark on the fourth floor."

"Thanks."...Tony put away his credentials and moved towards the elevator.

"So, have you painted the room yet?"

"Yup."

"What color?"

"Several."

"Come on, Tony...are you having a boy or girl?"

Tony just smiled as he stepped onto the elevator.

McGee walked in behind him, moving to his side, he turned his head, looking at Tony..."You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope."

"How much further?"

"23 days, McGee and I'm gonna be a daddy!"...Tony exclaimed, with much joy in his voice. He was grinning ear-to-ear.

The elevator closed just as the emergency room doors flew open, two paramedics rolled Ziva through the hallway passing the elevator as Abby followed..."It's still going straight to voicemail, Ziva."

Ziva grunted as a doctor walked in front of Ziva's stretcher..."Stats?"

"Her BP is 110/70, her water broke about 15 minutes ago."

The doctor lifted the bottom of her dress, looking. He lowered it and was met with a slap to the face with an angry looking Ziva staring at him. The doctor stepped aside, holding his face..."Take her...you know where."

They pushed a groaning Ziva past as Abby moved to the man..."Never look at a woman's thingy without permission! You're lucky they took her knife away!"

"Abby!"...Ziva grunted in pain.

"OHHHH! Coming!"...Abby ran after them.


	18. Labor Pains

Tony and McGee stood just outside the doorway of Dr. Stark's office, a very beautiful blonde woman sat behind a desk talking on the phone, she was laughing, twirling her hair with fingers.

She looked towards them, Tony had his badge out, showing her, she waves them in..."I gotta go, honey, I'll be home in a couple hours. Yeah, I love you, too."...She smiled, hanging up the phone..."May I help you?"

"Dr. Stark? DiNozzo, McGee. NCIS."...Tony announced them, still showing his badge, then ID.

She nodded..."Oh, yeah...the medication."...She slid her chair back, opening the bottom drawer of her desk, pulling out a three inch thick file folder..."Here's the list of all the medication missing."

Tony reaches across, grabbing the folder, who then hands it to McGee..."Close to 500,000 dollars worth?"

"It's actually 534, 454 dollars and 17 cents, it's all in that folder."

"Mostly painkillers?"...Tony inquired.

"Yes, 93 percent of the stolen items were painkillers of some kind."

"How long has this been going on?"...McGee asked.

"Forever, unfortunately, but it's been out of control for the past three weeks, we've been trying to get it internal, but that's just impossible now. In the past week, a half of case of morphine was taken, not to mention 1250 oxycontin pills. Also, 500 vials of Heparin."

"Blood thinners?"...McGee questioned.

"Correct."

"Yeah, I don't like that stuff."...Tony added.

She looked at Tony oddly.

"Oh, my wife is pregnant, the thought of the hospital giving them the wrong dossage, like Dennis Quaid's twins. It scares the crap out of me."

"That is tragic."...She said..."Thankfully that doesn't happen a lot."

"Once is too many."...Tony replied.

"True."...She stood from her chair.

"Any idea who could be doing this? Patient? Doctor? Nurse? Volunteers?"...Tony asked

"We're really not sure, but whoever is doing it is tech savvy and they know the layout of all the cameras that are near the medicine rooms."

"Do you have those surveillance tapes?"...McGee asked.

She nodded..."I'll have my assistant making you some copies."...She reaches down, clicking a button on her phone..."Georgia, I need you get these gentlemen the surveillance footage."

"Doctor, they need you in Obstetrics."...The assistant quickly replied.

"You're a baby doctor?"...Tony asked.

Dr. Stark smiled..."I've been known to be, if you'll excuse me, I'm sure you two can see yourselves out."...She moved around her desk and out the door.

* * *

"Ziva, let go."...Abby pleaded, standing next to two orderlies and a nurse in green scrubs..."Please."

"No!"...Ziva groaned, holding onto a door jam with all her might, stopping them from pushing her into a room..."I will not give birth without Tony!"

"Ziva, you are not giving birth in a doorway!"...Abby rolled her eyes, moving next to her..."Don't make me, Ziva."

Ziva didn't let go, she shook her head no rapidly.

Abby quickly smacks Ziva on her left breast, Ziva immediately lets go, moving her hands to protect her breast..."Ow!"...Ziva yelped, looking at Abby as they pushed her bed through the door.

Ziva whimpered..."My boobs hurt, Abby!"...Ziva informed her, softly petting her wounded breast as she winced in pain..."Owwwww."...She frowned.

"I'm sorry, Ziva."...Abby said..."But I did warn you!"

The nurse moved over next to Ziva as she continued to rub her breast..."Your doctor is on the way and we have a obstetrician coming down and don't worry, she's Jewish."...The nursed stepped away, allowing Abby to move back next to Ziva.

"That's good at least, right?"...Abby asked. Ziva reached up, squeezing one of Abby's boob.

"Hey!"...Abby started to rub her breast, too.

"Hurts, yes?!"...Ziva grunted, she sighed deeply..."Where could he be?!"...Ziva whined, one hand was now on her stomach, while the other was on her left breast..."Call Gibbs!"

"Why?"

"If anyone can find Tony. He can!"...She groaned as a contraction hit..."Hhhhhhhhhhurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry."...Ziva gritted her teeth, trying to swallow the pain.

Abby moved out into the hall, she speed dialed Gibbs' cell, it rang once, then again..."What's up, Abby?."...Gibbs said, answering his phone.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!"

"Slow down, Abs."

"Ziva's in labor, I can't find Tony! Her water broke, like everywhere! On my new shoes! She's really pissed! I slapped her boob, that totally didn't help matters. My boob hurts, too! Help me, Gibbs!"

"Where are you?"

"We're at Bethesda!"

Gibbs' voice starts to garble as Abby's cell phone starts to die..."Gibbs?! Gibbs?!"...Abby looks at her phone..."No! Not now!"...She shakes her phone vigorously, but it dies..."Stupid iPhone! Stupid McGee! Stupid me for not charging it"...She runs to a nurse's station..."Can I use your phone?!"

* * *

Gibbs snapped his cell closed after trying to call Abby back...a soft moan caught his attention. He rose from a chair, taking a step towards a bed, Jenny was laying down, her head shaved, a large scar adorned the left side of her head, running from edge of forehead to the back of her head.

Gibbs placed his right hand on her forehead, she was warm..."I'll get you a wash rag."

Gibbs moved into the bathroom, wetting a wash rag, he looked straight ahead, staring at his image in the mirror of a medicine cabinet. He sighed as he opened it, the shelves were stacked with bottles of prescription medication with the name: "Jennifer Shepard" printed on the labels. He grabbed a bottle, popping it open, shaking a small white pill out, which fell gently to his palm. He placed the bottle back, closing the door and moved back to Jenny's side.

"Here."...He said, placing the pill between her lips. He laid the wash rag on her forehead as he lifted a glass of water from her nightstand carefully helping her take a drink.

She swallowed meticulously, letting out a weak smile, she tried to speak, but Gibbs moved his finger to her mouth, stopping her..."Save your strength."...He leaned down, kissing her forehead.

His cell phone rings, he quickly answers it, listening to a panicking Abby..."He and McGee are there, Abby."

"WHAT?!"...Abby's voice blared over the phone.

* * *

Dr. Stark walked into Ziva's room, grabbing her chart, examing it. Ziva was now breathing heavily in quick, short bursts..."Hello, Mrs. DiNozzo."...She stops..."Wait, DiNozzo?"...She turned around, looking out the door.

"Yes."...Ziva replied, her breathing becoming more and more rapid by the second, both of her hands were now on her stomach, trying to push the baby down.

"Is your husband an NCIS agent?"

Ziva muted all sounds, she squinted her eyes, looking towards the doctor, sweating profusely.

"He doesn't know you're here, does he?"

By the look on Ziva's face, she knew the answer to that was no..."Oh, dear."

She moved to end of Ziva's bed..."I'm gonna take a quick look okay?"

Ziva closed her eyes, bringing her hands to her face, trying to compose herself as Dr. Stark lifted her blanket, examining her..."6 centimeters, you have some time, Mrs. DiNozzo."

"6?! Only 6?! Check again! Get a ruler! I feel like I am splitting in half!"...Ziva yelled.

"He's here!"...Abby yelled, moving back into the room.

Ziva sat up..."WHERE?!"...She growled in a deep, demonic tone..."TTTTTTTTONYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!"

Abby's eye widened, just staring at her, looking scared..."S-she's possessed!"

"No, just pregnant."...Doctor Stark replied..."We'll give her something for the pain."

"I think she needs a priest, not painkillers!"

They both turned their head as a bedpan flew past their heads, slamming into the wall behind them.

"I do hope they got all of her knives."...Abby stated, looking at the still spinning bedpan.

Dr. Stark turned towards Abby with a perplexed look on her face..."Knives?"


	19. Family

Tony and McGee walked down the hallway, side by side, McGee had his nose stuck in the file, captivated by it..."Wow, Boss, this is detailed."

"She's in the Navy, McGee."

"Yeah, but beyond detailed, imagine me times ten."

Tony stopped..."That's impossible, McGeek."

McGee stopped, turning his body towards Tony..."Look for yourself."...McGee held out the file to him, it was arranged in alphabetical order, each page was marked with different colored highlighters and laminated.

"Wow...be honest, McGee, what makes you more aroused...the woman or the file? Heh."

McGee rolled his eyes as they started to walk again.

"I knew it."

"You knew what?"...McGee asked as they entered an elevator.

"It's definitely the file."...Tony smirked.

"Mr. DiNozzo, please report to obstetrics."...A woman spoke over the speakers.

Tony extended his arm, stopping the doors from closing, he stepped out as the woman repeated..."Mr. DiNozzo, please report to obstetrics. Thank you."

McGee followed him out, letting the doors close.

"Tony!"...Abby yelled over the speakers, the sound of Abby wrestling the phone away from the woman is heard..."Can you hear me? Tony?!"

"Miss, please."...The woman takes the phone back from Abby.

They begin fighting over it..."Hey, I need this! My friend is in labor! Tony, Ziva's in labor, hurry!"

"Miss!"

"What?"...Abby annoyingly asked.

"This is not a toy!"...She grabs the phone back from Abby.

Ziva lets out a primal scream in the background..."UH OH! TONY!"...Abby grabs back the phone..."You do know that Ziva's having YOUR baby alone..."...Something crashes in the background..."Stop throwing things, Ziva! And stop being possessed!"...Abby shouted as Tony lifted his hands in the air, looking confused..."Where in the hell are you, Tony?!"

"Give me the damn phone!"...The woman yelled loudly, she was fighting with Abby again for the phone.

"I'm coming!"...Tony yelled, almost in a panic, looking around for someone..."Where's obstetrics?!"

"Third floor!"...Abby yelled, the speakers go silent.

Tony cocked his head, looking up at the speaker..."Uh...thanks, Abs?"...He turned back to the elevator, but it was closed, he clicks the button multiple times..."Where's the stairwell?!"

"Around the corner!"...McGee pointed down the hall as Tony raced towards it, McGee was right behind him. They turned the corner, Tony turned his body, barely missing a man in scrubs, McGee wasn't as lucky as he slams right into him, knocking himself and the man down.

A large amount of pills fall and scatter across the hallway. Tony turned back, looking down, seeing that were oxycontin pills..."Great job, McGee!"

McGee sat up..."Huh?"

The man in scrubs stands..."Grab him, McGee!"

McGee reaches out, grabbing the man's leg, he starts dragging McGee down the hallway..."TONY!"...McGee yelled, hanging on for dear life.

Tony runs and tackles the guy, all three of them slam into a wall. McGee hits his head on the wall.

McGee groaned as he started to rub his head, he sat up seeing Tony kneeling on the man's back, cuffing him.

"McGee, you alright?"

"Yeah, Boss."

"Wait for security...if he moves, shoot him...where the hell am I going again?"

"Third floor."

"Right!"...Tony got up from the man, he let out an oomph as he ran to the stairwell door and through it.

Tony slams through the 3rd floor door and rushes forward..."Tony!"...Abby yelled, he turned his head seeing Abby standing to his left, he tries to stop, but his legs go out from under him, sending him sliding past a corner and out of view.

Squeaking sounds from his shoes and hands echoed through the hall as he rose as quickly as he could, stumbling as he reappeared and ran towards Abby.

She stood facing him, pointed to her left.

Tony stopped in front of Abby, he turned seeing Ziva. He smiled. Abby slaps him on the back of the head..."What are you waiting for?!"

Tony shrugs and moves into the room. He moves next to Ziva. He places his right hand on her forehead, brushing the hair out of her face..."I'm here, baby. I'm here."

Ziva smiled..."Tony."...She closed her eyes, letting out a grunt.

"You're early."...He said, caressing her face. Tony yelped, leaning forward, Ziva's hand moved to Tony's groin, squeezing it hard..."And I'm late."...He gasped in a high pitch voice.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

Tony gnashed his teeth together..."I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."...Ziva let go of his groin, he let out a sigh of relief as she grabbed his tie, pulling his head down to her.

She kisses him..."For..."...She grunted, gripping his tie tighter..."Given."...She groaned loudly.

"Hee-hee, hoo-hoo, hee-hee, hoo-hoo."...Tony puckered his lips, breathing in and out.

Ziva looked at him oddly, she winched..."What in the hell are you doing?"

"Lamaze? I don't freakin' know!"

"T-T-Tony...I thought you were going to miss."...Tears started to form in the corners of Ziva's eyes.

"Shhh."...Tony lowered his lips to hers, he grabbed her left hand, holding it tightly..."_Havin' my baby, what a wonderful way of sayin' how much you love me_."...He softly sang to her, kissing her softly on the lips..."I love you."

She smiled back at Tony..."I love you, too."

"She's ready."...Tony turned, seeing Dr. Stark.

"Uh, hi."...Tony flashed her an awkward smile.

Dr. Stark smiled..."Hi, again."

Ziva looked at Tony, then at Dr. Stark, then back at Tony.

"No, I didn't sleep with her."

Ziva rolled her eyes as a nurse moved to her side, helping her sit up. Tony squeezed her hand tighter as the doctor told her to push.

She grunted, pushing as hard as she could. Her head fell back; sweat, tears were pouring down her face, the nurse wiped her forehead with a wet cloth.

"Push, Ziva. Push."...Dr. Stark pleaded.

"I...I...don't know if I can."

Tony moved his right arm behind her, grasping the back of her neck with his hand, holding her firmly..."I got you."...He kissed and whispered into her ear..."Push, baby."

Ziva grunted hard.

"Good job, the head is crowning, it's crowning...one more push, lets get the shoulders out. Come on, Ziva. You can do it."...Dr. Stark urged.

"Boss, security has him."...McGee spoke, moving quickly into the room. Dr. Stark, turned, looking at him, his eyes moved to the baby's head. His eyes rolled back into his head as he fainted, falling backwards.

All eyes moved to McGee..."Someone help him!"...Dr. Stark yelled, turning back to Ziva..."PUSH!"

Abby moved to McGee, kneeling next to him

Ziva yelled as she started to pushed, she squeezed Tony's hand tightly, he joined in on the yelling..."I HATE YOUR PENIS, TONY! I HATE IT! I HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHATE IT!"...She grunted and yelled, pushing as hard as she could.

"She's out!"...Dr. Stark called out, moments before Tony and Ziva's daughter cried, breathing for the first time.

Ziva leaned back, letting out a huge breath. Tony leaned down, kissing her lips, tears streaming down his face..."Great job, mom."...He smiled, kissing her again. She was exhausted, breathing deeply, she was coated in several layers of sweat.

"Do you want to cut the umbilical cord?"

Tony lifted their hands, kissing her hand as he let go, he moved down, taking a pair of scissors from the doctor, she pointed wear to snip and he did.

He move back to Ziva, she lifted her hand as they interlocked their fingers again..."It's a little you."...He smiled, wiping away tears with his free hand.

Ziva lifted her right hand to his face, still breathing hard, smiling.

A masked redheaded woman wearing a white doctor's coat walked into the room, moving to Dr. Stark, taking a little girl from her, she moved to table next to the door, setting the little girl down on the table, wrapping her in a pink blanket, before leaving the room with her.

Tony turned his head, looking towards her, he closed his eyes and breathed in.

Ziva grunted again, sitting up.

"Abby!"...Tony called out.

Abby turned towards Tony, she was slapping on McGee's face and holding smelling salts under his nose, he was shaking his head, coming around.

"Come here, quick!"

Abby stood, moving to Tony..."What is it, Tony?"

Tony grabbed Abby's hand, placing it in Ziva's. He quickly ran out of the room as Ziva started to groan again..."Tony?!"

The redheaded woman walked into the elevator, holding the baby close to her chest. The doors closed, she rips off the mask and tosses it to the ground. She looked up at the lights as the elevator slowly went down.

The little girl gurgles, the woman looked down at her as the door opened, she took a step out, she raised her head, the muzzle of Tony's Sig was pressed against her forehead.

"Do it, I don't care, you've already taken everything from me."

"Give me my daughter."...Tony said in a firm, calm tone.

"You took my daughter, I'm taking yours."

"I didn't take Jeanne and my wife didn't take Jeanne, but if you don't give me my daughter right now, I swear to God, I will END YOU."...Tony pushed her back with his gun, pressing the muzzle against her hard enough to draw blood, he cocks the hammer back..."NOW!"...He smacks the floor 3 button.

She extends her hands, holding out the baby. Tony takes her into his left arm, bringing her to his chest, holding her tight against it, the baby giggled.

"I should kill you where you stand."...Tony angrily said. The woman started to cry..."But I won't."...He holsters his firearm, grabbing her arm and moving her out of the elevator..."I actually feel sorry for your stupid ass."

A security guard stood in front of him..."Take her into custody. Kidnapping."

"H-how did you know it was me?"...She asked.

Tony took a step back towards the delivery room, he stopped..."Hermès' 24 Faubourg."

"M-my perfume?"...She said, as the security guard started to cuff her..."Wait!"

Tony made his way back, walking into the room. Abby was standing by Ziva, smiling. He stopped by a now standing McGee. He moved his hand to his head, lifting one of his eye lids..."You sure you're alright, Tim?"

"Yeah, Boss...it's just not something you see everyday."

"Heh. Yeah, you really need to stay above the equator on that one, McFaint."...He slaps McGee playfully on the cheek, then rubs the top of his head, messing up his hair.

Tony walked over to bed. Abby moved her hand to the baby girl's face, pulling back the blanket, the baby girl giggled.

"She's beautiful, Tony...and so is your son."...She smiled, then looked at Ziva as she cradled the head of the baby boy as he nursed for the first time.

Ziva looked up at Tony..."Where did you go?"

Tony hands the baby girl to Abby..."You got her?"

Abby nodded with a smile as Tony moved to Ziva, he leaned over, kissing his son on the top of his head as he drank from his mother's bosom..."Nowhere."...He said, kissing Ziva on the lips..."Absolutely nowhere."


	20. Happy Ending

Ziva was sitting at her desk, her head laying on her arms, resting. Her twins sitting in car seats in front of her, both asleep, it had been two weeks since their birth.

McGee was at his desk, trying to be quiet, typing with just two fingers. Gibbs leaned against the railing overlooking the bullpen. He took a drink of his coffee, his eyes swung towards Ziva's desk, focusing on the babies, he flashed a smile as he took another drink of his coffee.

"Hey, Boss."...Tony said, moving next to Gibbs, leaning his back against the railing..."Why didn't you have more kids?"

"Are you ever going to call me, Jethro?"

"Nope."...Tony answered, he slouched a bit, crossed his legs at the ankles, leaning more against the railing..."You'll always be my Boss, Boss."...Tony crossed his arms..."Would you rather I call you, sir?"

Gibbs glared at Tony and takes another drink of his coffee

"I didn't think so."...Tony responded..."Heard McGee got that guy to flip in the Bethesda medication theft case, turned in his buddies for a deal."

"Yeah, Tim did a good job in your absence."

Tony nodded..."How's Jenny?"

Gibbs shook his coffee cup, a small amount splashed around in the bottom, he quickly downs it..."She's sick."

"From the chemotherapy?"...Tony replied, Gibbs didn't speak..."My mom went through that. I hated it, but it gave her 6 more months and that made her happy. She got to see me graduate junior high school. Doesn't really seem all that special, but it was to her."...Tony moved his hands to his head, running his fingers through his hair..."My mom always loved her hair. The last time I saw her cry was when she looked at herself in the mirror with no hair."...Tony sighed, then lets out a wry laugh..."I remember cutting off all the hair of our next door neighbors daughter's barbie collection trying to make her a wig. It took me nearly two years of mowing lawns to pay that back. God, I hate barbies."

Tony turned his head, placing his hand on Gibbs' shoulder..."How long did they give her?"

"12-18 months."

"Is that why you took the director's job after Vance died?"

"You were ready, Tony. You always have been. It was your time. It is your time."

Tony started to say something, but Gibbs interrupted him..."And you finally grew up."

"Heh. It had to happen sooner or later, Boss."

Gibbs leaned up, looking at Tony..."You talked to the judge about Helen Berkley? You had them lower the charges to criminal confinement?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Why? She kidnapped your daughter."

"She lost her daughter, Gibbs. It wasn't her fault. What she did was really, really stupid...and she'll still be punished for it...but everything that happened, uh, got me thinking, what if it was my daughter who got killed? I'd want vengeance, too. So, I took pity on her. Stupid of me? Probably, but..."

Gibbs raised hand to his brow, rubbing it..."Believe me, Tony. You do not want to know how that feels."

Gibbs walked towards his door..."Uh, Gibbs?"...Tony started to ask.

Gibbs stopped..."Yeah, DiNozzo?"

"Which one do you want?"

He turned back towards Tony..."What do you mean, which one do I want?"

"You get one, Abby gets one...which do you want? Boy or girl?"

Gibbs finally understood what Tony was asking..."I already have a goddaughter, Tony."

"That settles it then, you now have a godson, too."...Tony smiled, he moved to the top of the stairs and started down them, he stopped..."Oh, Boss?"

Gibbs moved back to the railing..."Yeah?"

"Be careful with toothpicks, will ya? I'd hate to lose another director to a second tragic toothpick accident."...Tony said..."Honestly, how do you choke to death on a toothpick?"...Tony shrugged..."But saying that, George W. Bush almost choked to death on a pretzel, I guess anything is possible."

The elevator dinged, the doors opened..."Babies!"...Abby squealed in delight. She rushed out of the elevator towards Ziva's desk. Ducky walked out behind her as Gibbs looked at Abby and grinned, before disappearing through the door to his office.

Ziva's head flew up as the baby girl started to cry, Abby picks her up..."Come to Aunt Abby!"...She kisses her on the forehead..."It's okay, Abby has you, don't cry. Abby's sorry. Really. I wouldn't lie to you. No, Aunty Abby wouldn't, no I wouldn't, because you're a good girl!"...She kisses her again.

Ducky chuckled..."This one is definitely a DiNozzo, he can sleep through anything."...Ducky pointing to the baby boy..."Just like his father."

"In more ways than one, Ducky...name, too. Tony, Jr!"...Abby exclaimed, grinning at Tony on the stairs..."I don't know who's cuter!"

"He's actually Anthony DiNozzo, the fourth."...Tony spoke up..."The DiNozzo name lives on."...He smirked, moving quickly down the stairs.

The baby continued to cry..."Please stop. Shhh."...Abby begged, bouncing her up and down, trying to get her to stop crying..."I think she hates me."...She frowned.

"Ahhh...no she doesn't, Abigail, she doesn't know you, you don't smell like her mother."...Ducky spoke up.

"Smell?"...Abby said, turning towards Ducky.

Ducky nodded..."It's her greatest sense at that age. She'll love you, my dear...in time."...He smiled.

Ziva stood from her chair, extending her hands towards Abby..."Come to mommy, Ariel."...Ziva smiled at her daughter.

Abby reluctantly hands Ariel to Ziva..."I can't believe you named her after a character in the Little Mermaid, Ziva. Sure, it's cute and all, but..."

"She didn't."...Tony spoke up, he softly tugged on one of Abby's pigtail, sliding past her, moving behind his desk, sitting down.

Abby smiled at him..."What?"...She asked.

"Ariel was my mother's name."...Ziva said, holding her daughter in her arms, rocking her gently. She sat down, she exposed her breast, letting Ariel latch onto her nipple.

"Ah, breast feeding."...Ducky smiled.

"Oh, sorry."...Ziva replied..."I did not mean to offend you."

"It's quite alright, my dear...there's always a boob or two around, another isn't going to hurt anyone."...Duck looked towards Tony, grinning.

"I love you, too, Ducky."...Tony smirked.

Ziva laughed, she looked down at her daughter suckling at her breast, she lovingly stroked over her tiny head with her fingertips, slowly.

"Besides...I heard Timothy fainted looking at..."...Ducky said, taking a few steps towards McGee's desk.

McGee sighed, which made Ducky laugh..."It's understandable, lad...that is rather intimidating, especially the first time you see it."

"Whoa! Enough talk about Ziva's..."...Tony stood from his desk, making quotes with his fingers... "Thing."

"Thing?"...Ziva said, swinging her head towards Tony..."What thing?"

"Ahh, Anthony...good luck with that one."...Ducky smiled, stepping towards Abby..."I believe you have some testing to do, right, Abby?"

Abby looked at Ducky, he winked at her..."I do? Right. I do."...She quickly replied..."Bye-bye."...Abby smiled, waving towards Ariel, then little Tony. Ducky took her arm in his hand and guided her towards the elevator..."Come visit me, okay? You can play with Bert! He farts when you hug him! I know you'll like that Tony, Jr...I mean, the fourth, your daddy does!"

"Heh. I do love a farting hippo, Abs."...Tony grinned.

Tony moved to Ziva's desk as the elevator doors closed, she squatted next to her..."You okay?"...He rubbed up and down her back, he pressed his lips against the outside of Ziva's left arm.

She turned her head, kissing the top of his head..."Just tired, Tony...but we will be that for 18 years, yes?"

Tony softly laughed..."Already trying to get rid of the rug rats, huh?"

Ziva just smiled.

Tony reached into a baby bag that sat next to Ziva's desk, pulling out the Ariel plush toy, he squeezed the tail, it started to play _Under the Sea_..."What are you doing, Tony?"...Ziva asked.

Tony looked into her eyes..."You don't need this anymore. You have your little you."...He smiled.

"We will keep it, Tony. One day, she will give it to her daughter, yes?"...She kissed him again.

"Please, no talk of her having sex, I'm already dreading that day."...Tony shuddered, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against the top of Ariel's head, he smiled..."My beautiful little princess."

Ziva moved her hand to Tony's cheek, caressing it, she was smiling at him.

Tony looked up at her..."Do you still hate my penis?"...He asked, trying not to laugh.

Ziva tilted her head down, kissing him passionately on the lips, she pulls away smiling..."Yes."

"Heh. Thought so."

**The End?**


End file.
